Twins But Different
by Haru-QiRin
Summary: Chap 3 Update! Sasuke yang kaya raya dan sangat kasar terhadap teman - temannya. er- tepatnya musuh. Naruto ingin membuat Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta sama Haruko. Baca deh semua rencana Naruto.. Warning! Yaoi, gaje, OC, OOC, TYPO, DLL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Maunya sih Naruto nya buat Haru *DeathGlare dari Mas MasKis* ukh…. Tapi sepertinya sampai tua masih tetap milik abang MASASHI KISHIMOTO. Tapi ceritanya tetep punya Haru koq**

**Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto and many more~**

**Rate : T (mungkin bisa berubah)**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Warning! Yaoi, Rape, Gaje, OOC, OC, TYPO. So, Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>_**Mainan Baru?**_

_Dia kah anak perusahaan terkenal itu? Kalo nggak salah nee-chan suka sama dia. Apa gue aja ya yang coba nyomblangin mereka? _Ucapnya dalam hati, menunjukkan senyum _smirk _yang selama ini belum pernah ditunjukkan oleh bocah berambut pirang kuning kinclong kayak matahari diluar sana ,yang ditemani dengan mata biru secerah langit yang menjulang indah diatas kepala, berparas MANIS, CANTIK nan elok n PENDEK **( Naruto : LOE! CARI MATI SAMA GUWE YA! Author : Ampoen bang * sujud – sujud * )**. Dan Yuph! Itulah bocah pen-! Ups ralat, Bocah berparas periang yang di kenal sebagai Naruto.

Naruto, lengkapnya Namikaze Naruto adalah anak yang ceria n super aktif (bisa dibilang HYPERAKTIF) sekarang berumur 15 tahun (masih 1 minggu lagi sih) dengan tinggi 160cm dan berat 50kg. Anak yang sayang sekali sama keluarganya, terutama mama nya bernama Namikaze Kushina (sebelumnya Uzumaki Kushina), istri dari Namikaze Minato, mempunyai wajah secantik n semanis Kushina **(Naruto : STOP NGATAIN GUA CANTIK DAN MANIS! ) *kunai nancep dikepala author*.**

T H E E N D. **(Author : HOREEE! Critanya selesai!) *ditimpuk sampah ma Readers "Klo buat cerita yang BENER loe! Author sedeng!"* **Boong deng… Tapi emang bener, Naruto itu memiliki wajah yang mirip Kushina dengan 3 pasang goresan seperti kumis kucing di pipinya (yang pasti ini ga sama kayak Kushina) membuat nya makin manis aja, tapi mewarisi mata n rambut persis seperti Minato.

Dan asal READER tau yah! Naruto punya 2 SAUDARA KANDUNG! ***"What! Sejak Kapan?"* (Author : Gak usa bingung lah, orang gue yang buat)**. 2 saudara kandung yang sayang sama Naruto.

Yang pertama adalah koko nya, Namikaze Kyuubi yang berbeda 3 tahun dengan Naruto dan suka menindas, menimpuk, nge-_bully, _ngejahilin,dll, dst, dsb**, **en seterusnya ke Naruto** (Author : begini namanya SAYANG? Kyuubi : Lanjutkan terus penindasan gue ke ototou gue yang satu itu! KHEKHEKHE)**, tetep aja ada sisi dimanaKyuubi tunjukkin kasih sayangnya itu ke Naruto. Kyuubi tuh nggak tegaan kalo lihat Naruto menangis di depan nya, dia pasti nenangin dede lelaki semata wayang nya ituh n cari – cari cara buat bikin senyum lebar terukir di wajah Naruto.

Yang kedua adalah cece nya. Kalo gituh Naruto paling bontot dong? Yuph! Tepat sekali! Meski hanya beda selisih berapa menit n detik, tetep aja seorang bocah berambut jabrik kuning itu lebih kecil dari cece nya yang merupakan saudara kembar Naruto, namanya Namikaze Haruko. Perawakannya sama seperti Naruto, bedanya dia perempuan dan Naruto adalah laki – laki. Tapi warna mata mereka juga beda, warnanya adalah ungu seperti Kushina! Kalau Naruto memiliki warna mata seperti batu sapphire, Kyuubi seperti Ruby, Haruko itu Violet. Selain itu mereka juga berbeda sekolah (ada alasannya yang gak lama lagi pasti dibahas). Haruko sih sering bentak Naruto yang suka minjem barang nya tanpa seizin nya, tapi dia tetap sayang sama adik nya yang itu, bahkan mereka masih suka beli baju kembar bareng (dengan beda bawah aja, kalo Naruto celana, dia rok). Suka iseng juga sih sama Naruto yang polos n gampang ditipu karena lugu, tapi selalu bela Naruto daripada Kyuu-nii nya (panggilan adik – adiknya ke Kyuubi) kalo uda keterlaluan bercandanya.

Oke lah, sekarang menuju lokasi Naruto si bocah berambut durian **(Author : Paling nggak suka nie buah )**. Tepat pukul 10.05, Naruto lagi asik – asik nya menikmati EVENT NIPPON CLUB dari sekolah nee-chan nya, KONOHA INTERNATIONAL GAKUEN, dengan memakai kostum anime milik Haruko menjadi Edward Elric dari Full Metal Alchemist (postur tubuhnya pas sih untuk seseorang yang pen- UPS! Setidaknya gak kayak tiang listrik yang menjulang tinggi) tanpa izin.

Dia nggak sendiri doang kesananya. Dia bersama nii-chan nya, alias koko Kyuubi yang memang ingin melihat _mei – mei _nya alias adik perempuannya yang sedang jaga di salah stand sekolahnya ini, buat di _bully _(?)_._

Selain dengan abang nya yang satu itu, Naruto pergi bersama Gaara yang memang rumahnya dekat dengan Naruto (selang satu rumah disebelah kanan nya). Sabaku Gaara, punya tanda ai di sudut kening kirinya dan matanya dikelilingi lingkaran hitam (semua akibat keisengan Kankurou-abang Gaara dan tentu saja Kyuubi yang mengakibatkan Temari-neechan marah besar) gara – gara sebuah cairan yang gak bakal bisa ilangin itu tanda seumur hidupnya, sampai ajal tiba **(Gaara : Author nggak tau diri. Mau sumpahin gue mati!) *tertimbun pasir***, berambut warna merah bata dan memiliki warna mata seperti batu jade. Gaara ini orangnya nggak banyak ngomong, tapi dia bisa menunjukkan ekspresi datar nya menjadi hangat kalo di dekat Naruto karena sayang pada Naruto layaknya induk Panda dengan anak Rubah **(LHO!),** tepatnya kakak beradik gitu. Mereka juga satu sekolah di KONOHA GAKUEN. Kenapa nggak di International? Pertanyaan bagus! Naruto yang emang mempunyai otak pas – pasan n lemot n seterus – seterusnya nggak bisa lolos buat masuk itu sekolah, otomatis dia hanya di terima di sekolah taraf untuk orang – orang yang biasa saja yang berbeda dengan Haruko yang pintar.

Nah! Terus kenapa Gaara ada di situ juga? Semua ini karena seorang bernama N-A-R-U-T-O. Naruto yang gak mau pisah dengan Gaara dan memang Gaara yang hidupnya bukan dari kalangan atas membuat dia masuk Konoha Gakuen. Padahal dengan otaknya yang terbilang cemerlang dan juara umum di Konoha Gakuen itu bisa dengan mudah masuk KIG (Konoha International Gakuen). Tapi seperti yang tadi disebutkan, Gaara dan Naruto yang seperti induk dengan anaknya itu emang nggak bisa lepas. Kalo pun Gaara bisa masuk sana, pasti dia tetap di Konoha Gakuen.

Sekarang kita balik ke kegiatan para tokoh kita. Di halaman sekolah yang terbilang besar (bayangin aja lapangan yang besarnya kayak empat lapangan sepakbola jadi satu) sedang penuh sesak dengan orang berlalu lalang karena kesibukkan mereka masing - masing. Ada yang memakai kostum – kostum seperti Naruto, ada yang sibuk menjaga stand, ada yang sibuk promosi tiap stand mereka dan banyak lagi lainnya. Jalan tiga orang pemuda berdampingan yaitu Naruto di tengah, dengan bocah rambut merah dikirinya, Gaara dan pemuda rambut kuning orange di sisi kanannya, Kyuubi.

"Naruto… kamu yakin akan muncul seperti itu di depan Haruko?" Tanya Gaara yang khawatir ke Naruto dengan menggenggam kotak bekal piknik yang sangat besar dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kiri memegang bahu Naruto.

"…"

"Naruto?" Gaara mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

"…"

Tusukkan tangan maut menancap di kedua belah kiri dan kanan Naruto, yang dapat dilihat adalah ulah Kyuubi. "AAAAA….!" Sontak kaget Naruto yang langsung melompat kesebelah kiri Gaara. Gaara juga jadi ikut kaget denger Naruto teriak.

"Apa – apaan sih Kyuu-nii! Jangan buat kaget gitu dong! Geli tau!" teriak Naruto sambil bersembunyi dan memegang bahu Gaara dari belakang.

"Halah… Cuma di tusuk dikit aja loe uda kegelian, sensitif banget sih tubuh loe. Makanya jangan kebanyakan bengong…" balas Kyuubi sambil nunjuk – nunjuk di dahi Naruto dengan seringaiannya yang bisa bikin siapapun pasti merinding.

"Tapi kan gak perlu nusuk – nusuk gue…" ucapnya pelan sambil ngembungin pipinya n manyun (kebiasaan kalo ngambek).

"Lagian ngapain loe bengong… Emang ada apa sih di depan sana?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil mengangkat tanganya di kepala kayak hormat lirik – lirik depan tapi nggak tahu objek apa yang di cari oleh penglihatannya (kebanyakkan orang lalu lalang sih).

"Eh? Aa-" Naruto ikut lihat ke depan juga cari – cari alasan biar nggak dikira bengong, "A! Itu – itu! Tadi gue liat ada Takoyaki di sana, gara-gara laper gue jadi mau itu." Lanjut Naruto masih dibelakang Gaara sambil nunjuk – nunjuk stand Takoyaki di depan. Gaara dan Kyuubi sama – sama liat dan ber-O-ria. Untuk sementara Naruto merasa alasannya ini tepat, karena emang dari pagi dia belum sarapan apa – apa. Jadi wajar dong kalo cacing di perutnya sudah membentuk band yang kalo di buat _live_ nya nggak akan kalah sama D'Masiv, Smash, BigBang, Suju.. (?) atau apapun itu lah dengan suara penonton yang teriak – teriak nggak jelas. Oke, back to the story.

"Ya udah, kita kesana aja. Beli tiga kotak untuk kita." Kata Gaara sambil ngelepasin tangan Naruto (tentu dengan tangan kirinya, kalo pake kanan tar makanannya jatoh semua). Naruto mengangguk dengan cengirannya. Dia pun langsung melesat kearah Stand takoyaki itu sambil berlari kecil. Gaara yang mau menyusul pun berhenti karena mendengar gumam dari Kyuubi.

"Nggak deh… Gue nggak mau makan Takoyaki…" Kata Kyuubi. "Eh?" Gaara berhenti dari langkahnya n ngeliat kearah Gaara. "Gue mau nya.." Kyuubi nunjuk kotak piknik besar di tangan kanan Gaara, "Itu."

"…"

Gaara diam seribu bahasa plus bingung _'Biasanya ini orang mau kalo beli snack gitu, sekarang kok dia malah maunya makan bekal yang gue buat? Padahal ini orang makannya banyak'._

"Ya uda, entar kita makan ini bekal kalo ada Haruko." Ucap Gaara datar dan nggak mau ambil pusing sama pikirannya tadi.

"Sip lah, yang penting gue makan paling banyak tuh bekal." Jawab Kyuubi dengan senyum liciknya sambil ngelipat tangan di dada, sukses bikin Gaara sweatdrop.

"Oi! Ayo cepat sini!" teriak Naruto di depan sana sangat keras tanpa pakai toa, sukses bikin keduanya merhatiin itu bocah yang sudah ada di depan kedai Tako-Tako.

Gaara dan Kyuubi pun menyusul Naruto. Sesudah memesan Takoyaki sebanyak 3 kotak (yang satunya di tolak sama Kyuubi jadi di bungkus, duanya di makan langsung sama Naruto dan Gaara), mereka jalan mencari stand yang dijaga sama Haruko. Nggak gampang, soalnya Halamannya yang luas dan banyak stand didirikan, membuat jalanannya jadi berliku – liku, mau nggak mau mereka harus cari dengan susah payah karena tidak tau letak stand nya Haruko dimana.

**Rin-Rin-Rin-Rin**

"HOOAAMM…"

Seorang gadis lagi bengong dan menguap lebar yang jelas – jelas bisa menghisap serangga yang lewat di depannya tampak bosan, nunggu orang – orang yang mau masuk ke stand nya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.10, menunjukkan sudah tiga jam dia di sana tanpa pengunjung satu pun. Sementara orang di sekitarnya hanya cuek melewatinya, tapi ada beberapa yang suka melihat wajah manisnya meski tidak mau menghampiri standnya itu, mungkin karena selera suasana stand yang aneh atau karena nama stand yang aneh bin ajaib yang terpampang besar – besar di atas stand nya itu.

"Haru-chan, jangan nguap lebar gitu dong… Ntar pamor diri loe hancur lho." Kata gadis disebelah tempat duduknya, berambut pirang pucat dengan poni sebelah kanan yang panjang sampai menutupi mata kanannya.

Haruko memandang lesu kearah Ino, "Hah…" menghembuskan nafasnya menunduk. Sudah nggak bisa bicara apa – apa lagi.

"Gue ngerti kenapa loe gitu, salahin tuh ketua kelas yang bikin acara kelas kita nggak seru." Ino nunjuk – nunjuk kearah cowok berambut nanas hitam yang tiduran di pinggiran stand kelasnya diatas bangku panjang sambil menutup matanya yang kearah dua gadis tadi. Haruko dan Ino memandang malas kearah nya dengan tatapan ingin membuang jauh – jauh itu orang ke laut.

Cowok yang ditunjuk tadi membuka sedikit matanya yang layu, "Argh… Mendokusei…" Lirih nya dengan suara baritone nya masih agak mengantuk. Cowok itu akhirnya membalikkan badannya kearah stand mereka, sedangkan tangan kanan nya nutupin kuping kanan nya karena nggak mau melihat dan mendengar protes lagi dari Haruko dan Ino yang menurutnya 'merepotkan'.

"Orang begitu bisa – bisa nya jadi ketua kelas kita." Protes Ino pelan ke Haruko, disertai anggukkan setuju dari Haruko.

Haruko yang malas melihat Shikamaru pun memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, stand milik kelas Sai yang membuka Galeri lukisan. Tiba – tiba Sai yang sedang melayani tamunya sambil terus tersenyum menyadari dirinya di perhatikan oleh seseorang. Sai menoleh dan mendapati Ino sedang melihatnya lekat, sedangkan Haruko tampak memandangi lukisan – lukisan yang terpampang jelas di kedua Violetnya secara teliti _'Bagus!' _sambil terkagum – kagum dalam hatinya. Sai pun tersenyum manis kearah keduanya yang sukses membuat Ino merah padam, sementara Haruko masih sibuk melihat lukisan – lukisan yang di tampilkan di dinding stand milik kelas Sai meski banyak orang berlalu lalang. Sai segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai sibuk melayani tamu – tamunya yang sudah ramai.

"Ka… Kau… Lihat kan Haru-chan?" Ino terbata – bata masih tetap memandang Sai yang sibuk. Tangan kanannya memegang bahu Haruko.

"Hm? Apa?" Haruko melihat Ino yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, memutar mata sejenak kearah Sai mengingat tadi ada momen terbagus yang di lihatnya sekilas membuat dirinya ber-O-ria tanda mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tiba – tiba dari keramaian yang tidak begitu ramai, ada suara gaduh di tikungan sebelah kanan stand kelas Haruko. Didapatinya sesosok cowok berambut Raven bergaya pantat ayam dan bermata kelam Onyx disertai gerombolan para wanita yang sudah nggak bisa ditentuin umur – umurnya. Dari SD – Mahasiswi dan kerja pun ada.

"KYAAAA…!"

"SASUKE-SAMA! AYO KITA FOTO BERSAMA!"

"SASUKE-SAMA! TEMANI AKU KELILING YAH!"

"SASUKE-SAMA… SASUKE-SAMA!"

Bertubi – tubi teriakkan yang membuat risih terus keluar dari mulut – mulut fans nya yang menyebalkan itu dan kalau di pikir – pikir suaranya bisa mengalahkan pertunjukkan Paduan suara dengan ratusan orang vokalis. Itu menurut Haruko. Haruko yang merasa risih segera mengambil headset dan menyalakan i-pod kesayangannya dari dalam tas sekeras – kerasnya supaya suara bising itu tidak terdengar lagi oleh nya, bahkan orang – orang di dekatnya pun kalau manggil nggak bakal di sahutin sama Gadis Pirang ini. Ino yang menatap Haruko hanya bisa angguk – angguk mengerti kenapa temannya begitu dan melihat Sasuke sambil geleng – geleng nggak ngerti kenapa orang seperti itu bisa populer kayak lagu _metal vs dugem _nya _Project Pop _**(maaf klo Ino nya OOC, hehe)**. Teman – teman mereka yang lain pun ikut keluar dari standnya yang membosan kan dan ikut melihat keluar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Teman perempuan yang tadi keluar dari stand Haruko segera berlari mendekati Sasuke. Sementara yang cowok sudah malas dengan pemandangan ini, jadi masuk lagi ke dalam membuat burung – burung origami kembali yang memang jumlahnya sudah banyak di dalam stand itu. Tapi ada satu cewek yang nggak ke tempat Sasuke dan tidak ke dalam lagi, malah memilih mendekati Haruko dan Ino dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Ah! Ada Tuan besar Sasuke ternyata! Pantas saja Haruko langsung memakai I-pod nya dengan volume sebesar itu." Ucap cewek berambut pink bermata emerald itu di sebelah kanan Haruko setelah mendengar suara musik yang sangat keras itu terdengar ke telinganya. Dia nggak ikut kerumunan itu karena memang tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke. Tapi ada hal lain yang disukainya yang pasti tidak terlihat dari Sasuke, jadi dia memilih untuk tidak mendekati cowok berkepala pantat ayam, daripada dapat masalah sama orang kaya tersebut.

"Hah… Biasa lah Sakura. Daripada terjadi pertumpahan darah kembali antara keduanya." Ino menggeleng pasrah. Sudah tahu kalau keduanya bertemu akan seperti kucing dengan monyet- EH? Kucing sama anjing tepatnya.

"Hahaha… Betul juga. Tapi gue bingung. Apa menariknya Sasuke? Apa lagi sifat stoic nya itu. Sok cool gimana gitu." Sakura mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Ceh… Mendokusei" suara yang tidak asing itu keluar. Dapat dilihat orang yang tadi lagi asik – asiknya dengan alam mimpinya jadi terbangun. Ia pun bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk, kemudian menatap malas kearah ribut – ribut yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya itu. "Kenapa orang itu disini sih? Bikin ribut aja."

Sasuke yang sudah dikerumuni itu akhirnya buka suara, "BERISIK!" sambil men-deathglare fans – fans nya tersebut sampai semua nya terdiam. Ada yang tertunduk karena takut, ada juga yang tiba – tiba pingsan karena merasa tampang menakutkan nya itu keren, ada juga yang mimisan karena dapat mendengar suaranya yang menurut mereka _SEXY_. Sasuke merasa tenang dan berjalan satu langkah kearah stand kelas Haruko, "Kalian semua jangan ikuti aku lagi!" ngancam dan melanjutkan langkahnya sampai ke depan Haruko. Saat itu juga jalanan itu sepi (kecuali lagi ada yang antri di depan stand Sai dengan takut – takut).

Sasuke memandang Haruko yang sedang menutup mata sambil mendengar alunan musik dari i-podnya itu langsung menarik Headset milik Haruko dan sukses membuat Haruko membuka mata dan berdiri dari bangkunya sambil marah – marah, "Apa – apaan sih?" melotot pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai sedikit yang membuat siapapun pasti merinding melihatnya kepada Haruko, tapi Haruko tidak takut sama sekali, malah semakin melotot dengan tatapan _'Emang gue takut sama loe!'_.

Sakura dan Ino yang menyadari hal ini segera memegang tangan Haruko tanda supaya Haruko jangan mencari masalah lagi sama Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini. Dulu Sasuke sukses membuat Haruko yang tenar dikalangan pria menjadi di jauhi oleh para pria. Saat itu Sasuke memberi pemberitahuan kalo cewek satu ini adalah pelacur ke seantero KIG. Tentu saja tidak ada anggota keluarga Namikaze yang tahu (kecuali Kyuubi) atas masalah ini dan KG (Konoha Gakuen) juga nggak tahu kecuali di kasih tahu sama anak KIG. Hal ini sukses membuat Haruko harus menanggung ejekkan dari seantero sekolah, tapi sekarang sudah sangat banyak berkurang. Itu sih kejadian satu tahun yang lalu saat masih kelas 2 SMP. Semua itu terjadi karena pada saat itu Sasuke sedang asik – asiknya menyiksa anak KG yang mengikuti Sasuke secara diam – diam di ruang kelas sepi yang tidak terpakai, tapi ketahuan oleh Haruko yang kebetulan sedang lewat situ habis dari perpustakaan. Haruko yang punya jiwa keadilan pun segera menolong orang tersebut dan alhasil, sekarang dia mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari Sasuke. Sejak saat itu tiap hari dia selalu kesal dan marah – marah di rumah sambil menyebut – nyebut nama Sasuke sambil menonjok – nonjok boneka kelincinya yang sangat besar di kamar. Sampai – sampai Naruto mengira nee-chan nya itu suka sama Sasuke, padahal kebalikkannya. **(Polos amat sih kamu Naruto?)**

Tapi sekarang bukan saat nya seorang Haruko terbawa emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun – ubunnya seakan mau meletus kayang gunung merapi. Haruko mengingat dirinya yang sedang menaikkan pamor harga diri yang hilang karena Sasuke, akhirnya melepas kedua tangannya dari genggaman sahabat – sahabat nya itu dan memasuki stand sambil ngedumel menahan amarah yang sudah stadium tingkat akhir. Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa tidak puas, kemudian menatap teman – teman Haruko satu persatu. Dari Haruno Sakura yang tampak tidak suka akan kehadiran si bungsu itu dengan tatapan tajam dan lipatan tangan tapi takut – takut, kemudian kearah Yamanaka Ino yang tampak cemas meletakkan kedua tangannya yang mengepal di dada yang sedang melihat Haruko masuk ke dalam, dan melihat Nara Shikamaru yang memandang Sasuke malas dan balik lagi kealam tidurnya. Terakhir Sasuke melihat nama stand kelas mereka "Burung – burungan…" Sasuke tersenyum simpul mengejek, "kelas kalian memang tidak ada seni – seni nya… gue nggak aneh… sepi…" kata Sasuke mengejek dan membalikkan badan nya melihat stand kelas sepupunya, Uchiha Sai yang tampak masih sibuk melayani tamu barisan terakhir saat ini. Terpampang jelas tamu Sai itu sudah berkeringat dingin dan pucat karena hawa hitam Sasuke yang siap terkam kapanpun Sasuke mau. Sasuke pun mendekati stand Sai. Tanpa diketahui Sasuke, Sakura sedang mengutuki nya dari belakang, berharap Sasuke suata saat akan jadi santapan nikmatnya.

Senyum Sai yang tadi masih terlukis di wajahnya segera menatap Sasuke, "Kenapa Sasuke?" ucapnya tenang sambil memberikan kertas pesanan yang tadi di pegangnya ke teman sekelasnya yang segera masuk dalam stand yang tentu saja banyak orang (pastinya anak – anak kelas Sai semua) ingin menghindari hawa jahat dari kedua bersaudara tersebut.

Sasuke melihat sekilas stand milik Sai lalu menatap balik Sai sambil melipat tangannya, "Jangan kira kau menang dariku… U-chi-ha Sai." Ejek Sasuke dengan wajah stoic nya.

"Tentu saja tidak, **Tuan Muda** Sasuke." diberi penekanan pada kata 'Tuan Muda' tersebut. Adu pandang antara keduanya pun terjadi sampai senyum Sai hilang, sementara tamu nya sudah pergi, sekedar lihat – lihat stand lain dan berminat ntar siangan baru ke tempat Sai. Lama mereka adu pandang dengan suatu ungkapan tatapan yang tak bisa di rangkai dengan kata – kata, mungkin kayak petir yang berkilat – kilat sampai orang – orang yang menatap pun akan tertegun.

Akhirnya Sai buka suara , "Apa mau mu?" Sasuke diam saja dan menyunggingkan senyum serasa menang dalam adu menatap Sai. Sai yang merasa geram tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa, hanya bisa ngedumel dalam hati _'Ingin rasanya gue gebuk ini orang pake apa aja! Kalo bisa gue tusuk jantung itu orang dengan kuas kesayangan gue!'_. Dia kepal tangannya sampai urat – uratnya meloncat keluar. (?) maksudnya keliatan dari luar.

Merasa tau apa yang ada dipikiran Sai, Sasuke merasa sudah cukup debat matanya dengan sepupu nya itu dan hendak bergegas meninggalkan kedua stand tersebut dengan niat berkeliling lagi mencari hal yang menarik. Saat hendak berbalik dan berjalan, tiba – tiba…

BRUK

"Auw!" seorang bocah pirang emas dengan gaya Edward Elric meringis sakit saat pantatnya mencium aspal. Sasuke yang tidak kenapa – napa hanya memandang nya dengan geram. Sedangkan orang – orang yang sedari tadi di sana menatap Horror kearah Naruto.

'_Aduh! Ya ampun Naruto!' _ucap hati nurani Ino.

'_Gawat… Haruko! Sepetinya adikmu itu akan mendapat masalah besar!' _pikir Sakura.

'… _Mau apa lagi loe sekarang… Tuan Muda' _kata Sai dalam hatinya masih kesal.

Semua mematung melihat Naruto jatuh, tapi Gaara segera mendekati Naruto sambil berlari kecil karena Naruto tadi memang berlari ingin segera bertemu Haruko. Sedangkan Kyuubi berjalan santai jauh di belakang sambil melihat – lihat stand yang ada dan merasa beruntung karena jalanan itu sepi (ingat tadi Sasuke ngapain sampai jalanan ini sepi).

"Kamu nggak apa – apa Naruto?" Tanya Gaara dan membantu Naruto berdiri dengan tangan kirinya. Naruto pun bangkit dari dalam kubur. Eh! Berdiri dari aspal deh sambil mengusap pantatnya dengan tangan kiri, "Sakit nih…" lirihnya. Naruto pun menatap Sasuke, "Maaf yah…" dan langsung terkesiap begitu sadar siapa yang dia tabrak.

Sasuke memandangnya geram dan sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu dalam diam, lalu melihat sebuah bungkusan tadi yang terduduk oleh Naruto sampai isinya keluar dan sedikit mengotori kostum Edward nya itu. Sebelum dia hendak melangkah lagi, bibirnya mulai bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu, "Hn. Dobe…" lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut sampai tidak terlihat lagi oleh kerumunan orang. Sesaat itu juga jalanan pun ramai kembali.

**Naruto POV**

'_Apa tadi katanya? Dobe? Cih! Seenaknya saja bilang gue bodoh. Dasar TEME! Masa sih Nee-chan suka sama dia?'_ Umpatku dalam hati masih kesal sampai darahku naik ke atas kepala yang siap meledak kayak bom nuklir kapan aja. Gaara sibuk menanyaiku dengan cemas sambil melihat – lihat dan berputar – putar mengelilingi tubuhku.

"Gue nggak apa – apa kok Gaara. Tenang saja." Aku mencoba menenangkan Gaara sambil mencoba menenangkan diriku juga. Bukannya semakin tenang, Gaara tiba – tiba tampak sangat cemas sekali membuat aku bingung.

"…" Gaara mematung sambil melihat bokong ku.

"Ke… kenapa Gaara?" tanyaku ikut cemas dan mencoba melihat kebelakang tapi nggak bisa. _'kenapa gue jadi cemas gini sih? Gaara pake acara diem segala tiba – tiba'_

**END Naruto POV**

Kyuubi yang sedari tadi diam mencari – cari stand yang mungkin menjual suatu hal yang menarik tanpa sengaja menginjak kotak yang tadi terduduk oleh Naruto. "Ah…"

"Durian! Coba loe liat ini…" tunjuk Kyuubi ke kotak yang tadi habis di injaknya.

Naruto terdiam dan melihatnya lekat – lekat, seketika itu juga membuatnya membelalakan matanya lebar – lebar dan sadar kenapa Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa – apa. Naruto segera meremas rambutnya dan wajahnya memucat seketika dengan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. "TIDAAAK!" teriak Naruto nggak pakai toa tapi sudah kayak pakai toa menyadari kesalahannya. Seketika itu juga membuat orang – orang yang tadi sedang mematung pun balik ke alam kehidupan masing – masing. Sementara orang yang berlalu lalang melihatnya heran dan sedikit merasa terganggu, tapi langsung melesat pergi.

"Eh? Naruto… Loe nggak apa – apa kan?" Tanya Ino cemas dan segera mendekati Naruto.

"Suara loe itu nggak bisa di ubah yah?" Sakura mendengus, tapi kemudian tersenyum mengingat bahwa Naruto adalah korban kesayangannya**. (Author : Kalau kalian pada mau tau apa kegiatan Sakura, ikuti terus serial ini!)**.

"Mendokusei…" Shikamaru yang tidak tahu kejadian tadi karena tidur langsung bangun dan duduk. "Volume loe itu nggak bisa di putar jadi kecil ya Naruto?" Shikamaru mendecak kesal. Naruto dan Gaara masih diam mebisu, mematung, memutih, meng-_freezee_, atau apapun itu lah.

Sai yang sedang menggambar order-an Rajanya alias pembeli itu hanya tersenyum sambil terus menggambar. Sementara Kyuubi berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Mana sih Kelinci itu?" Tanya Kyuubi kepada Sakura.

"Ah… Dia ada di dalam, biasa… nggak mau melihat Uchiha menyebalkan itu." Sakura menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya kebelakang, nunjukkan standnya yang berdiri kokoh.

Kyuubi pun mau masuk ke dalam, tapi niatnya berhenti ketika di dengarnya suara tidak asing berteriak dari dalam sana.

"Naruto yah yang berteriak?" Suaranya kencang dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Bisa kedengeran dengan jelas suara itu menggema di seluruh penjuruh ruangan itu **(LEBAY)**.

Naruto yang segera sadar dari kegiatannya menghilangkan hawa. Ralat! Dari kekakuannya segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu menuju suatu tempat yang jauh searah dengan arah Sasuke pergi tadi. Gaara yang sadar pun memanggil nama Naruto berulang – ulang tanpa di gubris oleh Naruto yang tak lama kemudian hilang bersama banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tampillah cewek manis berkuncir dua pirang menyibakkan kain yang menutupi stand bagian dalam. "Hm… Kayaknya tadi gue denger suara Naruto… Tapi kok Cuma ada kalian berdua?" Haruko melihat Kyuubi yang tepat di depannya dan Gaara dibelakang Kyuubi sambil melihat jalan sebelah Kiri. _'Apa yang terjadi sih?'_

"Hai! Kelinci!" Sapa Kyuubi mengangkat tangan kanan nya sebatas dada sambil membuka semua jemarinya.

"Hentikan panggilan itu!" bentak Haruko lalu berjalan melewati Kyuubi untuk mendekati Gaara, "… Ada apa Gaara?" Haruko memegang pundak kiri Gaara.

"Eh? Ng-Nggak apa – apa kok…" Ucap Gaara gugup tapi tetap datar.

"Mana Naruto? Masa Cuma kalian berdua saja?"

"…"

Haruko pun melihat ada sebuah kotak yang gepeng seperti tertimpa sesuatu, "Itu apa? Seperti Takoyaki…" tunjuknya ke kotak tersebut.

Gaara merasa tidak tahu lagi harus bilang apa, akhirnya membereskan kotak itu lalu berniat membuangnya. Sakura dan Ino melihatnya iba, mereka tahu kalau Haruko sampai mengetahui kebenarannya, Haruko bisa meledak – ledak kayak kesetanan(?) mengetahui kostum yang di pakai Naruto itu kotor gara – gara itu makanan. (Ino sama Sakura tahu kalau baju yang di pakai Naruto itu punya Haruko, soalnya Haruko suka banget sama baju itu). Shikamaru yang sudah malas pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan stand mereka. Sedangkan Sai masih berkutat dengan lukisan yang sedang di buatnya itu. Kyuubi memilih duduk di bangku yang tadi di pakai oleh Shikamaru, masa bodo sama keadaan yang ada.

**Rin-Rin-Rin-Rin**

**Sasuke POV**

'_Gue bosan sama acara ini. Apalagi __**mainan**__ gue itu tidak melawan. Padahal biasanya dia pasti melawan dengan kekuatannya itu. Ini semua gara – gara si Jidat lebar dan si Babi itu!' _pikirku yang sudah sangat _bad mood. _**(maaf yah untuk Fans Ino dan Sakura .)**

Aku terus berjalan dengan otak yang terus berkutat dengan pikiran – pikiran sambil mengeluarkan hawa tidak enak di sekitarku. Bahkan aku bisa liat orang – orang yang tadi nya mau mendekatiku jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Sebodo amat dengan udara mencekam ku ini, malah aku jadi senang.

'_Huh, tapi bagus juga. Karena bad mood ini, gue jadi nggak di ikutin orang – orang nggak berguna itu. Tapi gue masih belum kasih hukuman untuk anak yang menabrak gue tadi. Dia bener – bener membuat mood gue jelek banget sekarang. Kalo gue ngeliat muka dia lagi, gue bakal jadiin dia mainan baru gue.'_

Masih sibuk dengan otakku yang terus berputar (?), tiba – tiba ada sesosok bayangan lewat di samping ku dengan sangat cepat dan sangat pintar menghindari orang banyak di tempat tersebut. Pikiran ku seketika itu juga buyar semua kayak kepingan puzzle. Sekarang aku jadi penasaran dengan sesosok bayangan yang lewat barusan dan mungkin sedikit kagum akan kelincahan sosok itu. Aku pun mengikuti arah bayangan tersebut.

'_Apa itu tadi? Hebat bener larinya. Tapi kalo melihat rambut emas itu…'_

Tanpa ragu aku mengikutinya masuk ke sebuah gedung. Tapi saat aku menjejakkan kaki ke dalam, sosok itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

'_Sial! Kemana tuh orang!'_

Aku melihat sekeliling, tapi tidak menemukan sosok tersebut, harus aku akui kalau sekolah ku ini sangat besar dan pasti akan sulit mencari orang yang nggak jelas. Sungguh… merepotkan **(Sejak kapan Sasuke terkena penyakit Shika?)**. aku urungkan niat mencari sosok tersebut.

"Lebih baik gue ke atap."

Aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju atap. Tapi saat melewati toilet, aku mendengar seseorang menggerutu. Aku sadar tempat yang aku lewati ini sepi, jadi kalau ada orang sedang marah – marah, bahkan melakukan hal aneh sekalipun tidak perlu takut untuk ketahuan. Karena merasa penasaran dan insting sesuatu yang menarik, akupun membuka pintu toilet pria itu perlahan dan melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Aku pun tersenyum tipis dan menunjukkan mata seakan berkata 'Aku mendapat mainan baru'.

**END Sasuke POV**

Cuuurrrr

Suara air yang terus mengalir di dalam toilet tampak tidak akan dimatikan oleh sang pengguna. Sementara si pengguna sedang mencuci sebuah celana yang tergolong hitam (tapi kalau kena noda keliatan) sedang marah – marah sendiri. Rambut palsunya yang emas telah dilepas, di letakkan di sebelah keramik wastafel yang kering, menunjukkan rambutnya yang pirang keemasan seperti matahari. Dengan memakai celana boxer (inget! Cuci celana!). jaket merahnya telah terlepas dari tubuhnya, menampilkan dirinya memakai singlet tidak berlengan berwarna hitam. Membuat tubuhnya yang langsing sedikit berisi dan berkulit tan exotis itu terlihat sangat seksi.

"Kenapa bisa kena saus sih? Aduh… jadi nggak bisa hilang kan! Aku bisa di marahin nee-chan nie…" ucapnya agak keras dengan suara sedikit bergetar, terus mengucek – kucek celana yang dipegangnya. Dia nggak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk lalu mengunci toilet tersebut dan terus memandangnya menunjukkan sebuah seringaian siap memakan kapan saja kepadanya.

Naruto tetap serius untuk terus mencuci celana tersebut, tiba – tiba ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan terdengar desahan di daun telinganya memanggil, "Do… be…"

Tentu membuat Naruto merinding dan terkesiap. Naruto segera membalikkan badannya yang di peluk erat oleh sosok berambut Raven. Dilepaskannya celana itu di atas Wastafel dengan air terus menyala hendak melepas pelukkan pemuda itu dari dirinya. Tapi semuanya sia – sia. Menyadari dirinya yang lebih pendek dan kalah tenaga, membuatnya gemetar sangat hebat.

'_A- Aku takut! Nii-chan! Nee-chan! Tolong aku!'_

"Kenapa ? loe takut? Dasar Dobe…" Sasuke berdesah sekali lagi di telinga Naruto. Hal ini membuat sesansi tersendiri bagi Naruto. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar suara itu. Sekali lagi badannya gemetar lebih hebat lagi.

"Le-Lepaskan!" Bentak Naruto sambil menggerakkan semua anggota badannya yang masih bisa di gerakkan. Tangannya terus memukul badan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Sementara kaki Naruto yang terjepit kaki wastafel dan apitan kaki Sasuke tidak bisa di gerakkan.

"Apa ini pukulan loe Dobe? Lemah…" Sasuke memundurkan kepala nya dari telinga Naruto dan memandang mata Emas Naruto (inget! Dia masih pake softlens nya Edward yang berwarna Emas). Tangan Kanan Sasuke langsung menahan tangan Naruto kebelakang sehingga Naruto benar – benar terkunci. "Lepas! TEME!" Naruto semakin memberontak tak berdaya.

Sasuke yang tidak mengindahkan kata – kata Naruto memandang nafsu ke buah bibir Naruto yang merah dan terlihat manis. Segera ia lumat bibir itu dengan penuh nafsu. Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ia sangat kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke terhadapnya. Sasuke pun menjilat bibir bawah Naruto, meminta izin masuk pada pemilik bibir merah tersebut. Tapi Naruto tetap mengatupkan bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak sabar, akhirnya tangan kirinya yang bebas menyelinap masuk dalam singlet hitam Naruto, mencari titik sensitif miliknya. Naruto yang kaget langsung mendesah karena rasa yang entah seperti apa menyerangnya. Tentu saja hal ini tidak di sia – sia kan Sasuke. Saat itu juga lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto yang tahu akan kebodohannya itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata yang daritadi terbendung di pelupuk matanya. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan apa yang di rasakan Naruto, ia memeriksa setiap gigi Naruto dan mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bertarung dengan miliknya, tapi dapat di pastikan Sasuke lah yang menang.

Naruto sedikit mengerang di balik suara tangisannya. Naruto dapat merasakan Sasuke yang bermain dengan bagian atas yang sensitif miliknya. Naruto yang mulai kehabisan napas pun mulai menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghindar dari ciuman panas Sasuke. Sasuke pun melepasnya untuk memberi Naruto sedikit celah untuk bernapas.

Tapi Sasuke tidak membiarkan begitu saja. Ia langsung mencari titik sensitif bagian tengkuk Naruto sampai Naruto mengerang dan mengisapnya sehingga ada tanda merah di sana. Baru Sasuke melepas semua kunciannya pada Naruto.

Naruto pun jatuh terduduk sambil menangis tanpa suara mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya barusan. Suara air masih terus terdengar.

"Hentikan tangisan mu Dobe!" perintah Sasuke dari atas sambil melihat Naruto ke bawah.

Sasuke pun berjongkok dan memegang dagu Naruto. Naruto memandang takut ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang senang dengan pandangan itu pun menyeringai.

"Kau… adalah **mainan** ku!" ancamnya.

Sasuke bangun dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di toilet tersebut.

Naruto tidak bergeming. Masih gemetar sangat hebat dan memikirkan hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

'_A-apa? __**Mainan**__...?'_

To Be Continue

* * *

><p><strong>Wah! Fict pertama ni! Gimana kesannya? Pasti jelek banget yha? Masih kaku semua…<strong>

**Naruto : Iya lah~ Orang semua Humornya aja gaje gitu**

**Haru : *Hiks* sakit ati… dasar durian!**

**Naruto : Eitz~ buah paling enak tuh!**

**Haru : I HATE THAT'S FRUIT! Pergi sono jauh – jauh!**

**Naruto : Malah ngusir~ biarin.. tar gue nggak mau tahu lagi sama Fiction loe.. *ngacir***

**Haru : What! Bagus gue jadiin loe tokoh utama, malah ngacir lagi.**

**Sasuke : Oi Dobe! Mau kemana loe! Loe maenan gue! Jangan kaboerr!**

**Haru, dkk : *Sweat Drop***

**Jujur… Haru bingung mau buat fict seperti apa… Haru nggak pintar membuat cerita pendek – pendek (cerita panjang juga). Jadilah cerita ini yang nggak tahu sampai chapter berapa. Maaf yah kalo banyak yang salah… m(_ _)m**

**Aku pengen banget berterima kasih sama Zura yang banyak membantu aku dalam mengartikan hal – hal aneh di sini. Arigatou Gonzaimasu..**

**Mohon bantuan senpai yah.. ^^**

**Ok deh… Jangan Lupa Review ya… Flame? Belum pernah terima sih (orang baru buat fict), lebih baik nggak terima kali yha? Hahaha~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya update lagi… Maaf banget... Haru lama banget buatnya.. m(_ _)m #bungkuk minta maaf.**

**Ada temen Haru bilang gini, "Udah! Lama-lamain aja Update nya! Biar orang – orang pada penasaran…" hahahaha… Haru ketawa aja dengernya. (Tapi jadi beneran lama... Tapi bukan gara - gara temen Haru kok... Cuma semangatnya aja yang lagi ilang dadakan) = Kira - kira siapa yah bilang gini #smirk (orangnya baca *fufufu)**

**Bikin Chapter 2 sambil cuci baju. Tenang, Haru kan pake mesin cuci, jadi tiap berhenti baru deh Haru nyalain lagi mesin cucinya. Zaman sekarang emank banyak barang elektronik yang praktis (kapan yah Haru gak usa keluar kamar buat bolak balik ol + cuci baju?) #ngarep**

**O yha… Chapter 1 yang aku buat kepanjangan nggak itu? Kok Haru baca kayaknya panjang banget yha? - - a. Haru mengingat suka dan duka membuat Chapter 1. Mati lampu tiba – tiba, terus komputer yang suka nge-_hang _n tiba – tiba mati sendiri. Belum lagi pake komputer nya ganti – gantian sama adik – adik Haru. Sungguh perjuangan bagai melewati gunung melewati lembah. Perlu kesabaran extra! Tapi Haru akan tetap berjuang membuat cerita ini sampai tamat! \(^o^)/ #keluarkan semangat 45!**

**Balesan Review :**

**Zura :**

Hontou ni Arigatou! Semua masukkan Zura amat berarti… I will try the best! O yha… Zura nggak sotoy kok… malah bantu Haru banget untuk menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. ^^

**Satsuki Naruhi :**

Aduh? Masa sih keren? Haru malah ngerasa masih banyak yang harus di perbaiki~ Thx bgt yha Satsuki… ini aku uda update lagi.. ^^

**monkey D eimi**

Heh? Guling - guling? Muter - muter aja di bangku puter Eimi.. XP.. Sesekali Sasuke memang harus jadi Antagonis... #smirk... Wah... Sasuke aja belum masuk di chapter ini... tapi ntar selanjutnya bakal aku usahain bikin POV Sasuke sedikit lebih banyak.. ^^... Arigatou buat semangatnya... X)

**tsukihime akari**

Wah... maaf hampir buat orang batal... #PLAK -Mukul diri sendiri-... Tapi disini nggak ada jurusan M nya... Jadi tenang saja... ^^... Wah lagi... hati - hati senyum - senyum sendiri... tanda - tanda itu... XP haha... kidding... *fufufu... Anonim nya uda aku matiin... Kemarin - kemarin lupa... Maaf ... thx bgt yha buat dukungannya... X)

**hatakehanahungry**

SakuIno mksudnya? Maunya sih gitu... Harukonya juga... #smirk.. *fufufu... Nanti dilihat yah petimbangan untuk Itachi sama Kyuu nya... hehehe... Yuph! Gaara itu Naru Complex.. plex.. plex... kan kayak induk panda ma anak rubah (? maksud?) XP...Iya lagi for SasuNaru.. ^^ salam kenal Hana, saya Haru...thx buat dukungannya... X)

**deV**

Huahahaha... lagi seru baca yha? XP... Maap dink~ lanjut baca yang kedua nie... kemaren chapter 2 nya kan baru baca sepotong... thx yha da bantu Haru pilih cerita yang mana.. m(_ _)m #hormat dikit ma yang lebih 'TUA' hehehe~ XP

Langsung aja yah ke ceritanya, daripada panjang lebar dengerin celoteh Haru yang nggak penting. (Author nya juga nggak penting) *Hiks*

**Disclaimer : Selamanya Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi Haruko and Story tetap milik Haru.**

**Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto and many more~**

**Rate : T (mungkin bisa berubah) mengingat Chapter 1 yang katanya lebih ke M, tapi kali ini nggak kok... Tenang yah.. Hehe...**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Warning! Yaoi, Gaje, OOC, OC, TYPO. So, Don't like, Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter<strong>_

Naruto pun jatuh terduduk sambil menangis tanpa suara mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya barusan. Suara air masih terus terdengar.

"Hentikan tangisan mu Dobe!" perintah Sasuke dari atas sambil melihat Naruto ke bawah.

Sasuke pun berjongkok dan memegang dagu Naruto. Naruto memandang takut ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang senang dengan pandangan itu pun menyeringai.

"Kau… adalah **mainan** ku!" ancamnya.

Sasuke bangun dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di toilet tersebut.

Naruto tidak bergeming. Masih gemetar sangat hebat dan memikirkan hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

'_A-apa? __**Mainan**__...?'_

**Chapter 2 **_**Mission Start!**_

"Mana Naruto? Kok dia nggak balik – balik?" Tanya Haruko sambil melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 di meja standnya. Masih setia tuh nunggu orang – orang untuk tertarik sama burung origami yang sudah numpuk menggunung di dalam.

Gaara lagi duduk di sebelah Kyuubi menatap Haruko tanpa bicara satu katapun. Haruko yang tadinya sedang lihat depan juga jadi menatap Gaara mencari suatu tanda bahwa Naruto baik – baik saja. Sayangnya, Gaara yang hampir tidak punya ekspresi itu membuat Haruko semakin bingung dan khawatir (maklum, orang yang muka datar itu ekspresinya nggak bisa di baca). Padahal sih di dalam hati Gaara sudah kalut setengah hidup.

_Hey! Message Delivery! Aw.. ih.. aw.. hehehehe!_

Bunyi suara game_ Worms _yang memecahkan suasana pada HP Gaara tanda ada SMS masuk. Sementara Ino dan Sakura yang ada di situ merasa takjub dengan suara RingTone milik Gaara _'Wew? Ternyata orang tanpa ekspresi sepertinya suka dengan suara begitu?'_. Gaara pun mengeluarkan _BlackBerry_ tipe Gemini merahnya dari saku celana sebelah kanan. Lalu membaca SMS tersebut nggak peduli sama Sakura dan Ino yang cengok.

**Naruto (Work)**

**Received 1 minutes ago**

** Gaa, gw mw lu ke sni skrg jg.**

**Sekalian bawain baju gw di tas Kyuubi.**

**Gw ada di toilet lt 1 KIG di pojok dket tangga Timur.**

**Cepet! GPL! T_T**

Gaara langsung menyimpan HP nya itu kembali ke saku celana sebelah kanannya dengan panik dan buru - buru. "Kyuubi, gue titip yah kotak bekalnya." Gaara bangkit berdiri dan membongkar tas Kyuubi lalu segera berlari secepat mungkin ke arah dimana Naruto kasih tahu tadi kayak orang lomba lari 100m, nggak kalah deh sama orang – orang profesional. Kyuubi dan Haruko bingung dengan adegan yang baru saja terjadi dan saling memandang dengan pikiran yang sama _'Kenapa dia?'. _Tapi keduanya sepertinya tahu, kalau terjadi sesuatu sama Naruto. Ino dan Sakura merasa takjub terdiam di tempat melihat Gaara yang lari dengan kecepatan kuda.

'_Kenapa sih Naruto selalu minta tolong sama Gaara? Kenapa bukan aku? Padahal aku Nee nya.' _Pikir Haruko sedikit kesal dengan kedekatan Gaara dan Naruto. Ia mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sementara Kyuubi kesal pada Naruto karena Gaara dibuat menghilang dari sisinya. Tapi dia nggak ambil pusing dan melihat kotak makan titipan Gaara. Karena merasa kotak makanan yang dibawa – bawa sama Gaara tadi nggak ada lagi anjing penjaganya (?), langsung saja dia buka kotak itu. Ada sandwich isi telur, sandwich sayur, sandwich daging ayam, onigiri, pudding, pisang, apel, jeruk, terong, pete, bawang putih dan… jengkol (Hah?) dan apapun itu di dalamnya. _'Apa ini? Kok semuanya bisa masuk ke dalam sini? Dan lagi….' _Kyuubi mengangkat pete, _'Masa ada benda asing seperti ini?'_ Heran memang, tapi karena Kyuubi nggak mau pusing sama Bawang putih yang katanya bisa melawan Vampire, Terong buat nimpuk anjing liar, pete yang katanya nikmat oleh orang – orang tertentu dan jengkol yang bisa membuat siapapun pingsan, jadi Kyuubi segera mengambil Onigiri dan Sandwich Telur sekali lahap kayak orang yang sudah kelaperan. (Nyatanya emang kelaperan mengingat dirinya yang menolak Takoyaki dan tidak sarapan sampai – sampai cacing di perutnya sudah berdisko ria dengan alunan musik Rock tingkat tinggi).

"Permisi." Haruko, Ino dan Sakura yang menangkap tajam suara itu langsung berlari mendekati orang yang baru datang tersebut dengan tatapan amat sangat gembira seakan ada yang menari dipikiran mereka.

"Silahkan, mau cari model yang gimana Tuan?" Ucap Haruko gembira dan semangat di depan tamunya.

"Kami ada banyak sekali model menarik lho Tuan!" Ino nggak kalah promosi di sebelah kanan tamu.

"Jangan lupa yah Tuan, anda nggak boleh pergi sebelum membayar."Sakura menunjukkan mata hijaunya yang sudah ada tanda $ di sebelah kiri tamu tersebut. Ino dan Haruko hanya bisa diam sweatdrop melihat sahabat matrenya nyengir kuda.

"Bisa buatkan seribu burung yang katanya bisa membuat harapan kita terkabul itu?" kata tamu berambut merah tersebut datar seperti nggak menanggapi ketiga trio kwek – kwek ini.

"Tentu saja!" Seru ketiganya berbarengan. Sementara Kyuubi sudah menghabiskan seperempat isi bekal tersebut dan sekarang sedang memegang apel merah kesukaannya. Sementara Sai yang ada di depan mereka sedang membingkai lukisan untuk diberikan pada tamu yang memesan lukisannya tadi.

**Rin-Rin-Rin-Rin**

**Gaara POV**

Aku merasa kalut. Pikiranku banyak sekali. Ada beberapa hal yang aku takutkan. Apa Naruto sedang di tarik para preman sekolah. Atau Naruto sekarang sedang di kepung oleh para maniak yang memang suka dengan wajahnya yang manis nggak ketulungan (?). Apa dia di tahan orang – orang jahat, ditahan, apalagi diper- _'Argh! Nggak mungkin! Jauhkan pikiran itu!' _Akupun mengacak - acak rambutku yang memang sudah berantakan menjadi berantakan tanpa peduli banyak orang melihat kedepresianku. (Wew.. Gaara jadi OOC sendiri)

Ku langkahkan kakiku lebih cepat lagi, nggak peduli dengan pandangan heran orang - orang setelah aku melewati mereka. Pikiranku cuma satu. Naruto! Dia nggak boleh kenapa – napa.

Aku mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan stand Haruko. _'Ja-jangan… jangan…' _ku langkahkan kakiku lebih cepat sekali sekarang kayak pakai NOS sampai – sampai barang – barang dari stand yang kulewati mungkin terbang karena angin dahsyat yang aku buat.

'_Naruto! Loe nggak boleh ketemu orang itu!'_

**END Gaara POV**

Gaara telah sampai di depan toilet dimana Naruto berada. Pintu putih bersih di depannya mulai dibukanya secara perlahan. Betapa _shock_ Gaara menemukan Naruto duduk memeluk lututnya erat di dekat wastafel. Naruto yang hanya menggunakan Boxer, memakai singlet tidak berlengan berwarna hitam. Dapat dilihat juga air yang terus mengucur dalam wastafel dan ada celana hitam disana.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi dibenamkannya pada lutut dan melihat Gaara. Gaara dapat melihat mata emas Naruto yang sembab, tampak habis menangis. Ia pun segera mendekat pada Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pakaian loe?" Gaara cemas sekali, tampak pada mimik wajahnya yang mulai berubah saking khawatirnya pada anak ayamnya ini.

Naruto diam memandang Gaara. Dipikirannya masih terngiang perkataan Sasuke _"Kau… adalah __**mainan**__ ku!"_ berulang – ulang kali.

Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Antara perkataan Sasuke dan rencananya untuk mendekatkan Haruko dengan Sasuke.

'_Kalau gue kasih tau apa yang baru terjadi, gue yakin Gaara pasti menjaga gue dari Sasuke. Kalau gue nggak bisa dekat pada Sasuke, otomatis gue nggak bisa menjalankan rencana pendekatan Haruko dengan Sasuke.'_

Naruto yang masih berkutat sampai mengerutkan kening itu membuat Gaara semakin khawatir saja. Lalu Naruto pun tersenyum dan nyengir ala Naruto pun terpampang di wajahnya.

"Nggak apa – apa kok Gaara. Gue nggak kenapa – napa."

Gaara nggak percaya dengan apa yang didenger dan dilihatnya, "Tapi elo nangis Nar…" sambil menyentuh pundak Naruto dan ikut merendahkan diri biar sejajar sama Naruto. Naruto menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Gue pasrah gara – gara yang di atas ini" Nah! Naruto bohong lagi deh. Tapi nggak bohong juga sih, soalnya dia kan takut juga melihat nee-channya marah ntar kalau lihat celana cosplaynya itu kotor.

Gaara melongok keatas, antara percaya dan nggak, Gaara nggak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya memberikan baju yang dibawanya untuk Naruto. "Pakai dulu, loe bisa sakit cuma berpakaian seperti itu. Tar gue yang urus celananya."

"Thanks Gaar," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet tersebut dan mengganti pakaiaannya. Gaara langsung bangun dari jongkoknya dan mengambil celana dalam wastafel dan mematikan air yang tadi terus menyala. Di lihatnya noda tersebut, _'Sudah nggak kelihatan kok. Kenapa harus nangis Naruto?' _pikirnya mulai curiga. _'Hah… Nanti juga dia pasti akan bercerita padaku.'_ Gaara memeras celana hitam tersebut dan mengambil plastik yang entah darimana datangnya (apa tadi dia bawa?) lalu memasukkan celana tersebut ke dalam. Nggak lupa juga sama jubah merah Edward dan wig emas yang ada di meja wastafel.

Naruto sudah selesai berganti pakaian keluar dari bilik. Ia memakai kaos berlengan pendek warna orange dan bergambar rubah kecil serta celana jeans biru gelap. Nggak lupa juga mengganti sepatu Edward dengan sepatu skets putih bergaris orange miliknya. Softlens nya juga sudah dilepas, jadi Sapphire indahnya kelihatan sangat jelas.

"Thanks lagi Gaar…" Naruto menyerahkan semua barang – barang cosplaynya ke dalam plastik yang dipegang Gaara. "Sama - sama," balasnya.

"Yuk, kita balik." Ajak Naruto yang langsung membuka pintu toilet. Gaara tepat di belakang Naruto dan melihat ada sesuatu di leher Naruto sebelah kanan.

Gaara memegang bahu kanan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Reflek Naruto membalikkan badannya ke arah Gaara. "Apa ini Naruto?" tunjuk Gaara ke leher kanan Naruto.

"Apaan?" Tanya Naruto polos yang emang nggak tau ada apa dengan leher sebelah kanannya.

"Merah – merah apa itu Naruto?"

"Hah?"

"Itu… Kayak habis di cip-" Gaara menghentikan kata – katanya. Memikirkan kata yang lebih tepat untuk anak sepolos Naruto. Tapi karena nggak bisa memikirkan kata yang tepat, Gaara menarik Naruto ke dalam toilet lagi dan menghadapkan Naruto pada sebuah kaca yang besar.

Naruto membelalakan matanya. _'Apa ini merah – merah?'_ Naruto yang polos nggak ketolong lagi itu berpikir keras. Antara mencari alasan baru dan ingatannya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi. _'Te…me… kau membuat gue susah!'_ geram Naruto dalam hati. Ingin rasanya Naruto melabrak Sasuke. Membawanya ke jalan, lalu mendorongnya ke tengah jalan yang dilewatin banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang. Tapi lagi – lagi nggak bisa. Pikirannya sudah terpaku sama Haruko yang dikiranya suka sama Sasuke.

'_Nggak! Nggak! Gue nggak setega itu untuk membunuhnya!'_ Naruto menggeleng kepalanya.

"Jangan bilang kalo itu digigit serangga Naruto." Kata Gaara tiba – tiba. Naruto sadar dari gemelutnya dan memandang Gaara di sebelahnya dengan keringat dingin.

"A…Ano… Kok loe… tau sih…. Gaara… ha…ha…ha…" Naruto tampak gagap sekali sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan nyengir maksa. _'Gawat!' _Naruto panik sekali dalam hati.

'_Bener kan. Ada yang nggak beres dengannya.'_ Pikir Gaara lagi.

"Na-ru-to…" keluar nada mencekat Gaara. Naruto nelen ludah melihat Gaara yang sudah mengeluarkan hawa nggak enaknya.

'_Gi-gimana nih?'_ Naruto pucat, diam seribu bahasa. _'Tuhan… tolong gue… hiks… dari lubang singa masuk ke lubang musang… eh… rakun… eh salah deh…. panda... argh... Apapun itu….'_

**Rin-Rin-Rin-Rin**

Pukul 14.00. Disebuah taman besar tepat dibelakang gedung KIG. Banyak sekali pohon - pohon rindang yang membuat suasana begitu sejuk. Banyak juga orang - orang yang sedang menggelar tikar sekedar beristirahat. Ada pula yang menikmati sarapan siang rame - rame.

Tampaknya Haruko, dkk juga dapat beristirahat sejenak untuk menikmati makan siang bersama dengan Naruto, Kyuubi, dan Gaara di tempat tersebut. Mereka tampak menikmati makanan yang telah dibuat oleh Gaara. Meskipun isinya telah berkurang beberapa (Tau sendirilah gara - gara siapa). Tadi sih Gaara sempat marah - marah sama Kyuubi, tapi akhirnya tidak membuat Kyuubi merasa bersalah sama sekali, malah sebaliknya, Kyuubi sekarang makan paling banyak lagi. Sukses membuat Gaara OOC tadi. Tapi akhirmya di hentikan oleh Haruko.

"Gaara... Kok makanan begini ada di dalam sini?" Ino bingung sambil mengangkat seikat pete.

Gaara yang tampak mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi dan sedang menikmati sandwich sayurnya hanya diam.

"Itu Gaara beli pas kami lagi menuju sini. Karena ada tukang sayur lewat, Gaara beli untuk Temari-nee dan Kankurou-nii." Naruto yang angkat suara.

"Mereka suka makan itu?" Sakura yang berbicara sekarang dengan Onigiri di tangannya. Sebagai balasan, Naruto mengangguk. Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan dan sukses dibuat cengok untuk kedua kalinya. Merasa heran _'Keluarga yang hebat' _pikir mereka.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Gaara diem aja? Bingung pembaca? Penasaran? Mau tau kenapa? Mau Mau Mau? Hanya ada di 3! **#PLAK! Author dudutz. (Author: Nggak perlu jitak kepala aku kan? #hiks Naruto: Loe nggak jelas sih) Oke lupakan. Garing abis.**

Gaara sebenarnya sedang bersumo otaknya(?). Setelah mendengar cerita Naruto tadi dan akal gila Naruto ditambah Kyuubi yang sukses membuatnya marah besar, membuat mood sosial nya hilang seketika itu juga. Bener yang dikira Naruto. Kalau dia kasih tau Gaara, pasti akan di tahan habis - habisan. Kenyataannya emang begitu. Gaara sangat melarang Naruto untuk mendekati Sasuke lagi. Dia sedang menyusun berbagai rencana menahan Naruto melaksanakan ide gila yang nggak bisa ketolong lagi. Tapi dia juga nggak mau ketahuan Kyuubi dan Haruko, soalnya Naruto sudah bilang jangan sampai ketahuan siapapun.

_**FlashBack**_

Masih di dalam toilet.

"Ja... Jadi itu yang terjadi tadi Gaar..." Kata Naruto lirih dan sangat pelan menundukkan kepalanya takut - takut melihat Gaara yang ada di depannya.

Gaara nggak habis pikir dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan. Rencana gila Naruto dan perlakuan Sasuke berambut pantat unggas(?) kepada anak kesayangannya(?)- maksudnya sahabat tersayangnya. Panas? Pasti! Geram? Pasti! Merah! Kepalanya Merah! (ya iyalah, rambut Gaara kan merah) eh- bukan cuma rambutnya doang yang kali ini merah, mukanya juga merah menahan amarah yang begitu besar dan memuncak. Pokoknya uda kayak apel merah deh. Naruto merinding melihatnya. Naruto sangat takut melihat Gaara yang seperti ini. Nggak pernah tuh dalam catatan hariannya melihat Gaara marah.

"Nggak! Gue nggak setuju sama ide loe Nar..." ucap Gaara masih dengan nada datarnya tidak mengeluarkan amarahnya yang sudah terkumpul di ubun - ubun kepalanya. Dia masih bersabar untuk tidak memuntahkan emosinya itu.

"Tapi..."

"Sekali nggak! Nggak Naruto!" bentak Gaara pada Naruto keras. Naruto diam. Takut. Itu yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Gaara segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk balik ke tempat Haruko. Tapi ditepis oleh Naruto.

"Ma... Maaf Gaara... bukannya tidak mau mendengarkanmu. Tapi aku harus sukses dengan rencana ini. Aku ingin Haru-nee bahagia." Naruto tertunduk. Kelihatan tangannya gemetaran, takut. **(Peringatan! Haruko sama Haru berbeda! Tapi Haruko dipanggil Haru sama yang laennya biar nggak panjang ada embel - embel -Ko nya. Jangan disamakan yah.. Hehe...)**

Gaara yang melihatnya nggak bisa berkata apa - apa karena merasa bersalah membuat Naruto takut. Tanpa berbicara apapun, Gaara segera menarik tangan Naruto dan jalan ke arah stand Haruko tanpa ada yang mengangkat suara. Hening, segan, sesak, itu yang mereka rasakan sekarang.

_**End FlashBack**_

"Duren, Apel... Ayo balik..." Kyuubi sukses membuat Gaara sadar dari pikirannya. Kyuubi beranjak dari duduknya.

"Cepet banget kalian mau balik?" sergah Haruko sedih. Padahal dia mau di temenin sama adik dan kakaknya. Haruko, Ino, Sakura dan Naruto sekarang sedang membereskan kotak bekal yang sudah kosong.

"Sori yee Kelinci... Hari ini nggak dulu." ucap Kyuubi santai sambil melihat Gaara dan Naruto yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

Sebenarnya sih Haruko juga sudah ngerasa ada yang ganjil antara Gaara dan Naruto, tapi dia nggak ada niat mau tanya. Tunggu Naruto saja cerita. Haruko mengerti dan nggak ada ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi buat ngeluh. Hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf Haru-nee, Ino, Sakura... Kami pulang dulu ya... Jaa..." Pamit Naruto dan segera mengangkat kotak bekal yang sudah rapi itu. Tapi langsung diambil paksa oleh Gaara yang masih marah. "Iya nggak apa - apa, hati - hati." Balas Ino.

"Maaf... Kami pulang." akhirnya Gaara buka suara dan berjalan duluan sambil disusul oleh Naruto di belakangnya. "Oke, hati - hati dijalan. Thanks yah makanannya" Ucap Sakura dengan nada cueknya.

"Bye, Kelinci." Kyuubi mengekor dua anak ayam tersebut sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya tanpa melihat Haruko dkk.

"Hati - hati ya!" Balas Haruko semangat sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya tinggi - tinggi.

Setelah ketiga sosok itu menghilang, Haruko, Ino dan Sakura siap kembali ke stand milik kelas mereka. "Ayo kita balik." Ajak Ino ke kedua sahabatnya. "Iya" ucap Haruko dan Sakura bersamaan. Mereka pun meninggalkan taman tersebut.

**Rin-Rin-Rin-Rin**

Singkat kata, Naruto end the family telah sampai di rumah keluarga Namikaze. Nggak ada siapa - siapa disana, Hanya ada Naruto, Gaara dan Kyuubi. Soalnya orang tua Namikaze tersebut sedang dinas di Kanada. Jadi disini mereka hanya tinggal bertiga, Haruko, Naruto serta Kyuubi. Tapi ingat, tadi Haruko masih di sekolah melanjutkan tugasnya yang belum selesai.

Sekarang tepat pukul 17.00.

Dapat dilihat, rumah yang bisa dibilang sederhana dan tidak begitu mewah, tapi halamannya super luas. Begitu banyak tanaman yang ada di luar sana. Mulai dari bunga tulip, mawar , matahari, pohon mangga, pohon pisang, pohon cherry, pohon kelapa(?), pohon beringin(?)... ok, ralat tanaman dua terakhir... Yang pasti banyak tanaman deh tapi di dekor sedemikian rapi dan kelihatan indah banget dan sejuk. Nggak lupa ada lapangan serbaguna. Bisa buat main badminton, basket dan hal lainnya yang menurut reader masuk akal saja. Disana juga ada jalan setapak dari batu khusus taman menuju kolam ikan dengan banyak ikan mas di dalamnya yang sungguh terawat dan cantik dan ada (1)_Gazebo_ biar orang - orang yang ingin melihat ikan bisa sambil duduk di gazebo tersebut. Jangan lupa juga ada Yen-chan si _guguk _yang imut dan lucu dengan bulu coklat putih hitamnya dan panjang - panjang bulunya_._ **(Author : ahh! Doggie tercintaku masuk! #sorak sorai pake pom - pom)**

Oke, lupakan mengenai _outdoor _tersebut. Sekarang lihat bagian dalam rumah yang memiliki 2 tingkat. Terlihat manis dengan cat warna salamnya yang lembut dan ukuran tidak terlalu besar. Bagian dalamnya juga dicat dengan warna yang sama.

Pada lantai pertama, saat masuk akan terlihat ruang tamu yang terlihat nyaman dan tidak terlalu besar, ada sebuah TV disana, meja kaca dengan hiasan benda - benda laut yang dapat dilihat dari kaca beningnya kalau dilihat dari atas, Lemari dengan bermacam - macam hiasan, sofa yang nyaman dan lainnya. Lalu jika melewati dinding pemisah sebesar pintu tanpa sekat, maka akan sampai ke ruang makan dengan 6 kursi hitam indah mengelilingi meja makan elit berwarna hitam di tengah ruangan. Di sisi kanannya ada sebuah tangga menuju lantai atas. Jika lurus ke pintu di depan akan menuju dapur yang terlihat rapi dengan nuansa putih dan perabotan lengkap dan tertata sangat rapi. Disebelah kiri pintu dapur, ada sebuah toilet. Balik ke ruang makan yang memiliki banyak sekali hiasan khas ruang makan (bayangin sendiri ya), di posisi sebelah kiri, ada sebuah pintu juga, sebuah ruangan keluarga. Didalamnya terdapat satu set perabotan untuk karaoke dan sofa nyaman dan empuk dengan banyak bantal dan dua rak lemari banyak sekali buku dan hiasan - hiasan, tak lupa juga ada sebuah pintu yang bisa langsung tembus ke toilet dan terhubung juga dengan ruang makan.

Sekarang naik ke lantai 2, terlihat lorong dengan 6 pintu di kanan kirinya. Pintu pertama sebelah kiri berwarna coklat terdapat sebuah tulisan dengan tempelan berbentuk hati bertuliskan _'Our Love'_. Boleh ditebak ruangan siapa itu. Lanjut ke ruangan kedua sebelah kanan, terdapat corak - corak merah seperti darah yang menghias pintu dan ada sebuah tempelan berwarna merah bertuliskan _'My Room. _Ayo tebak kamar siapa. Lalu pintu kiri di depan lagi dengan tirai tali dengan figuran rubah kecil - kecil yang lucu dan ada sebuah gantungan bergambar rubah dengan tulisan _'Kitsune'_. Pasti jelas ini punya siapa. Dan tiga ruangan lainnya dengan posisi silang - silang kayak tadi dengan berurutan yaitu kamar tamu, kamar mandi, dan sebuah gudang.

Oke, kita balik ke para tokoh kita. Naruto yang sedang menonton di ruang keluarga, menyetel film anime pada TV LED nya. Sebuah anime berjudul One Piece sedang berputar di channel tersebut. Sementara Naruto sedang berbaring di sofa sambil menonton, Gaara ada di ruang dapur dengan pintu dapur tebuka tepat di depan kulkas yang dapat dilihat dari posisi duduk Kyuubi yang ada di ruang makan, tampak Kyuubi sedang memegang sebuah apel dan mulai memakannya. Sedang Gaara sedang melihat kulkas, melihat apa yang bisa dibuat untuk makan malam.

"Apel..." panggil Kyuubi yang sedang asik makan apel sambil duduk di kursi berhadapan meja makan dengan tangan satunya menopang kepalanya dan bersender pada permukaan meja sambil melihat Gaara.

"..." Gaara cuek saja dan masih memilih sayur yang akan dibuatnya entar.

"Jawab gue..."

Gaarapun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan melihat Kyuubi. "Apa?" jawabnya ketus.

Kyuubi melempar apelnya yang sudah habis tepat ke tong sampah di sebelah pintu dapur dan langsung masuk. "Loe kenapa sama Duren?"

"... Bukan urusan loe." Gaara mulai sibuk mengambil beberapa sayur yang sudah di tetapkannya untuk dibuat.

Kyuubi sedang memainkan Odinnya, "Urusan gue. Secara Duren itu ade gue. Apa yang buat loe yang diem tambah diem?"

"..." Gaara diam melihat Kyuubi. Ia menimbang - nimbang untuk bercerita atau tidak. Ekspresinya kelihatan dari biasanya dan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya sedikit.

'CEKLIK'

Silau. Gaara membuka tangannya menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan miliknya. Merasa silau dengan cahaya barusan. "Kyuu..." terdengar suara kesal dari pemilik suara itu.

"Jarang - jarang loe tunjukkin ekspresi kayak gini." Kyuubi nyengir sambil melihat hasil foto yang di dapatnya. _'Manis...' _batin Kyuubi.

Gaara melesat mendekati Kyuubi, "Hapus!" ia mencoba meraih BB milik Kyuubi. Kyuubi langsung berdiri dan angkat BB nya itu tinggi - tinggi. "Nggak apa - apa kan, buat pajangan di HP gue." Katanya sambil menunjukkan seringaian.

Jangan meremehkan Gaara yang dikira nggak bisa meraih tangan kanan Kyuubi yang terangkat tinggi. Gaara segera melakukan sedikit gerakkan beladirinya untuk menghajar Kyuubi. Dengan cekatan, Kyuubi dapat menangkis kaki tangan Gaara dengan tangan kirinya.

"Main kekerasan ni?" ucap Kyuubi. Gaara langsung melesatkan tinju nya kepada Kyuubi tepat di daerah punggung kepalanya, tapi sukses dihindari oleh Kyuubi dengan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri. Lalu Kyuubi menangkap tangan Gaara tersebut dan sebelum memelintir tangan Gaara, Gaara dengan lincahnya melepas kuncian Kyuubi dan berputar ke arah kanan hendak menendang Kyuubi dengan kaki kirinya. Kyuubi yang tangan kanannya sedang memegang Odin miliknya itu akhirnya menangkap kaki Gaara dengan tangan kirinya. Di tarik kaki Gaara hingga Gaara terjatuh dan kepalanya serta punggungnya membentur lantai dengan sukses. Gaara meringis kesakitan dan sedikit terbatuk dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Kyuubipun berjongkok di sebelah kiri Gaara.

"Makanya, jangan main - main sama gue. Tenang, foto loe udah gue apus kok." jawab Kyuubi.

Gaara mencoba duduk sambil terbatuk - batuk, mukanya sedikit merah karena lelah dan sedikit berkeringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Kyuubi yang melihatnya tertegun _'Wew... kenapa manis begini?'_ batinnya. _'Eh! Apa sih? Bukan waktunya gue terpesona! Gue harus tau kenapa dia sama Naruto, dia jadi banyak diam dan sedikit bengong sejak pergi tadi.'_ pikirnya khawatir sambil menggeleng kepala dan menetralisir otaknya.

"So... cepet jawab gue!" perintah Kyuubi. Gaara yang menatap Kyuubi dan masih sedikit merasa sakit akhirnya mau buka suara.

"..uhuk... Kyuubi..." Gaara masih merasa sedikit cape dan pusing kepalanya.

_'Glek... bahaya!' _batin Kyuubi. _'Tenang! Tenang!' _perintahnya pada diri sendiri. Kyuubi tampak melihat Gaara yang ingin mengucap sesuatu.

"...tolong bantu gue buat duduk di kursi." ucap Gaara. Ostosmastis -baca- Otomatis, Kyuubi membantu Gaara berdiri dan mendudukkannya ke kursi makan. Kyuubi pun berinisiatif duduk di kursi sebelah Gaara.

"Nah, cerita sama gue sekarang." kata Kyuubi menatap Gaara yang sedang mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Tiba - tiba ada seseorang menginterupsi mereka berdua. Makhluk asing bermata biru, pirang dan sangat manis.

"Kalian kenapa? Tadi gue denger suara yang kencang." katanya sedikit lemah dan tidak berani menatap Gaara. Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya dari ruang keluarga.

"Bukan urusan loe! Sono nonton lagi aja." kali ini perintah Kyuubi ke Naruto. Naruto mendengus kesal dan akhirnya mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari pintu terpisah itu. Ia langsung duduk di sebelah Kyuubi. Naruto melipat tanganya di meja makan dan menampu dagunya di tangannya itu.

"Eh... Kok loe jadi nimbrung sini? Gue suruh loe nonton aja kan?" tanya Kyuubi tampak nggak senang.

"Tapi gue kan juga mau denger loe berdua ngomongin apa." Kata Naruto sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya, membuatnya semakin imut saja, pengen di cubit - cubit itu pipi.

Gaara akhirnya angkat suara, "Biarkan Naruto, lagian ini ada hubungannya sama dia. Gue cerita sekarang." katanya sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Kedua Namikazepun menatap Gaara dan mendengar segala tuturan kata Gaara dengan seksama.

_Skip Time_

"HAHAHAHAHA..." Oke. Suara Kyuubi sekarang sangat mengelegar, bisa menganggu tetangga dan membuat bayi - bayi mereka menangis dan dirinya sukses di lempar dengan barang - barang milik tetangga nya tersebut. Tapi untung rumah mereka memiliki halaman yang luas, sehingga suaranya itu di telen sama pohon - pohon dan angin yang ada di sekitarnya, jadi nggak ada yang datang buat gedor - gedor kediaman mereka. Tapi ini sukses membuat Yen-chan menggonggong nggak jelas diluar sana.

"KYUU-NII! BERHENTI TERTAWA!" Naruto teriak keras, tapi suaranya tenggelem sama suara tertawa Kyuubi. Naruto mencoba menutup telinganya lebih erat dan sedikit menutup matanya karena nggak tahan sama tertawa keras itu. Gaara nggak beda jauh sama Naruto, menutup erat telinganya.

"HAHAhaha..haha...ha.." akhirnya Kyuubi berhenti tertawa tapi masih sedikit geli, "ha... Gue kira kenapa, ternyata begitu." Katanya masih menahan rasa gelinya untuk tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Neee... Kyuu-nii... ketawamu keterlaluan." Naruto melepas kedua tangannya dan mencibir.

"Loe setujukan kalau gue larang Naruto nggak boleh ngelakuin rencananya itu?" tanya Gaara to the point.

"Heh? Haha... Kenapa harus nggak setuju?" Kyuubi masih menahan tawanya itu sampai sedikit berair sudut matanya.

Naruto dan Gaara syok dadakan.

_'Kyuu-nii! Gue cinta banget deh sama loe!' _batin Naruto.

_'What! koko macem apa loe Kyuu! Gila! Keluarga ini memang rada sinting!'_ cibir Gaara dalam hati.

Setelah Kyuubi sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia memasang wajah sok coolnya. "So, Duren! Ayo kita coba laksanain rencana loe. Gue bantu deh, tapi gue ada sedikit akal bulus buat loe entar." Kata Kyuubi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"BENERAN?" Naruto semakin syok mendengar persetujuan Kyuubi. "Kyuu-nii! Gue cinta abis deh sama loe!" Girang Naruto yang refleks memeluk koko semata wayangnya.

Sementara itu, Gaara yang diam seribu bahasa hanya bisa terpaku ditempat. Pikirannya sekarang sudah melayang - layang. Dia khawatir banget sama Naruto dan merasa nggak rela.

Kyuubi melepaskan pelukkan Naruto dan menatap Gaara, "Gaar, gue minta bantuan loe yah." dengan entengnya Kyuubi menyuruh Gaara untuk membantu rencana milik Naruto.

"APA?" pekik Gaara keras. Dia masih belum bisa mencerna semua yang di dengarnya,

"Apel.. Apel... Loe sayang kan sama adek gue ini. Loe mau kan lakuin apa aja buat dia?" Kyuubi mulai meluncurkan kata - kata untuk mendorong Gaara lebih jauh. "Loe nggak mau dia kenapa - napa kan?" cobanya memanas - manasi Gaara. "Kalo loe nggak mau, Naruto bakal bertindak sendiri tanpa sepengetahuanmu lho." ucapnya lagi.

_'What! Tanpa sepengetahuan gue?' _batin Gaara.

"Nanti dia bisa di 'itu'in lho sama bocah Uchiha itu."

_'WHAT! Di -itu- in sama dia!' _pikir Gaara makin jauh.

"Nanti dia bisa saja di culik bocah itu dan dijual."

_'Apa? Gue dijual? Nii... loe kelewatan manas - manasin Gaara' _batin Naruto sedikit kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya. Tapi nggak mau protes, Naruto tahu abangnya ini pintar mengompori orang lain.

"... terus dia nggak bakal muncul dihadapan kita lagi." lanjut Kyuubi.

'DEG'

_'WHAT! NGGAK BOLEH! GUEN HARUS LINDUNGIN DIA' _teriak hati induk- err... keibuan-... -ralat- rasa persahabatan dalam dirinya. Dia nggak mau itu terjadi sama sobat kesayangannya itu.

"Entar di-"

'BRAK'

oke, kata - kata Kyuubi terpotong.

"Baiklah! Gue bakal bantu Naruto. Gue nggak mau dia kenapa - napa." sahut Gaara tegas dan meyakinkan setelah menggebrak meja makan. terlihat sekali pancaran jade miliknya yang menyala - nyala. Terlihat sekali amarah dan emosi di tatapan itu.

_'Biinngggoo! Kena kau!' _kata hati kecil Kyuubi. Kyuubi menunjukkan seringaiannya yang menyeramkan tanpa disadari oleh dua makhluk lainnya.

"Oke! Kita lancarkan rencana ini secepatnya!" Ucap Kyuubi masih dengan seringaiannya dan mata memincing.

"Wah! Terima kasih buat kalian berdua!" Seru Naruto girang. NAruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

_'Fufufu... Ini akan menarik...' _hati jahat Kyuubi.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Gazebo : Pondokan yang biasa ada di taman, bisa buat istirahat, dll. Kadang ada bangku meja, kadang cuma lesehan.<strong>

**Perjuangan! Selesai juga chapter 2 ini. Maaf kalo tambah aneh atau nggak jelas. T_T... Terus kayaknya humornya juga uda nggak ada yah... Garing semua.. T_T**

**Haru : Hiks... Hiks...**

**Naruto : Kenapa loe Haru? #noel - noel tangan Haru**

**Haru : Akhirnya jadi juga... Kuliah uda mulai masuk... Tugas banyak... Hiks... Hiks... gak tau ni nasib chapter 3 bakal gimana... hiks...**

**Kyuubi : Halah~ gitu aja nangis...**

**Haru : Kan lagi sibuk - sibuknya ini... #usap air mata buaya**

**Haruko, Ino,Sakura (H,I,S): Haru! Koq peran kami dikit dan nggak penting gitu?**

**Haru : Kalian mah cuma karakter nggak penting... Pelengkap aja... Yang penting SasuNaru aja...**

**Haruko,Ino, Sakura : (Gebuk Author keroyokkan)**

**Haru : #Pegang bendera kuning**

**Sasuke : KOK GUE NGGAK MUNCUL SIH! #teriak pake toa**

**Naruto : Bagus loe nggak muncul, mengurangi penyiksaan diri gue yang jadi mainin loe**

**Haruko : #mangut - mangut setuju**

**Sasuke : Haru! Gue nggak mau tau! Loe harus buat gue muncul di chapter berikutnya! #deathglare**

**Haru : Iya iya... Tenang aja... Gue uda rencanain loe buat chapter berikutnya.**

**Sasuke : Hn! Gue tunggu... #ngacir**

**H,I,S : Gimana nasib Kami?**

**Haru : Kan tadi uda gue bilang kalo kalian cu- #Lari sebelum di lempar kunai**

**H,I,S : Jangan lari loe! #ngejer - ngejer author sambil lempar kunai**

**Gaara : #sweatdrop# Hah... Oke, sampe sini dlu yah... RnR... No Flame please... ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hore! Akhirnya chapter 3 hadir dengan seluruh pemutaran otak yang sangat dahsyat #Lebay mode on. Setelah niat buat lagi, tapi malah idenya ilang. Tapi jadi juga deh nih cerita, ide keluar sambil ngetik. \(^_^)/**

**Untuk cerita chapter 2, maaf kalau alur kecepetan, terus ada yang salah ketik atau lupa tanda. m(_ _)m. Itu endingnya jadi cepet banget alurnya. Terus habis titik ada yang pake huruf kecil. (.). Gara – gara aku buru – buru buatnya dan ngejer update (mentang – mentang masuk liburan), semua jadi aneh.**

**Meski Haru nggak rayain, Haru mau ucapin… Selamat Hari Lebaran bagi yang merayakannya. ^^~ Haru mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan sebagainya. Maaf yah telat banget deh #pundung. + met beraktifitas kembali yah semuanya... (lantaran telat update, gak jadi pas lebaran deh). Uda lewat seminggu ini... ckckckck~ oh yah! Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #3!  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Balasan Review :**

**Namikaze Trisha**

Rencana mereka? Kalo Naruto sama Gaara sih jelas ada disini, kalo Kyuubi… hmmm… XP. Baca aja terus, entar tau kok.. Hahaha~ Thx reviewnya yha, ini uda update lagi kok ^o^/

**Satsuki Naruhi**

Masa? Hahaha… Dede aku malah bilangnya rada maksa.. #hiks. Arigatou.. XD. Ini uda update lagi…

**hatakehanahungry**

Hahaha… Ini uda mandet otaknya… (_)a… Itachi entar ada kok, kalo nggak ada dia, Kyuubinya nggak seru entar… Hehe… Rencana nya sih begitu… XP. Tergantung pada maunya apa. Hahaha~ Mau yang nakal gimana ni? Haru sih belum ada niat ampe begitu. Tapi kalo yang laennya mau sih nggak apa – apa #smirk. Mau kasih ide? Yuph Yuph! Hana n Haru berteman (,^o^)/\(^o^,) #Berpelukkan (ala Teletubies)# Fufufu~ Haru ambil akuntansi sih… Nggak banyak tugas juga, Cuma jadwalnya padat aja, apalagi kuliahnya dari Senin-Jumat (tebak kampus mana kayak gitu). Tiap pulang dari kampus pasti tidur kalo nggak bantuin ortu gitu. Komputer suka di sabotase sama dd dd Haru… Kalo ada tugas, suka buat bareng temen di mall, terus mampir resto2 gitu, kadang nongkrongnya di kampus. Tapi karena anak akun, jadi gak butuh yang namanya Laptop (makanya Haru nggak punya). Uda gitu pulangnya malam n uda cape #Curhat mode on# *hiks~ (Inner Hana : Nggak penting deh Haru!, Haru : Huwaaa…. #Haru nangis bombay#) Hehehe… Kidding.. XP

**ChaaChulie247**

"Semangat nyumpel nya Kyuu!" #bawa pompom jadi cheerleader#. Fufufu… =P. JK (Just Kidding). Semangat sekali teriaknya Chaa… Jangan sedih yha untuk Sasuke n Kyuubinya… (T_T)\('u' ) cup cup~ thx wat reviewnya ^^

**zee rasetsu**

Ah, bener banget! Pas Haru baca juga males bacanya… wkwkwk~ Itu lupa cek lagi buat upload. Maap m(_ _)m. Haru buatnya terlalu semangat buat deskripsi tentang rumah (soalnya sambil bayangin rumah idaman *fufufu). Diusahakan cepet yah updatenya.. ^^~ thx buat koreksinya, Sangat berarti buat Haru. #meluk zee (,,^u^,,).

**Chocho mami-Riicho**

Ha'i… Siap mami… (^u^)/… Aku berusaha percepat updatenya… Tapi tetep aja telat buat yang ini... T_T. Yosh! Iyuph! Disini Sasuke banyak muncul kok.. Hehe~ Kemarin chap 2 ada Sasuke kok.. #melas tampang polos#… Tapi numpang nama doank #Plak# *dipukul mami* hahaha~ Arigatou buat review n dukungannya… ^^~

**tsukihime akari**

Wah… Nggak apa – apa… Aku sendiri update lama #Plak. Gomene update nya lama m(_ _)m. Disini banyak kok Sasukenya. Baca aja aksi Sasuke n Naruto bakal seperti apa. Hahaha… Naruto kan emank pantes dimainin #Rasengan! *Haru tepar*. Hahaha… Baca lagi yang ini.. ^^~

**devil eye's**

Hahaha... Kyuubi terlalu tega... Masa ade sendiri digituin (#di cakar rubah) =P. Hmmm? Disini emank ceritanya Gaara itu overpro bgt d sama Naruto. Kan uda di bilang bagai emak Panda n anak rubah (hah?). Hehe... Iyha... Haruko itu benciiiiiiiiiiii buanget sama makhluk bernama Sasuke. Sampai - sampai nggak mau kenal. Tapi ntar liat ajh ceritanya gimana. ^^

**deV**

maap deh klo slh... m(_ _)m. Bukan kemauan Haru juga. Hahaha~ Aduh... siapa yah yang bilang lama - lamain? (jadi lama beneran deh #Plak!... Mau jadi arsitek (ngarep) wkwkwk~ thx agy yha reviewnya... terus kasih saran ke Haru~ m(_ _)m

**hafiz**

ok deh... thx reviewnya apies~ ;)... hehehe~

.

* * *

><p><strong>Buat persingkat waktu dan uang(?), mulai aja deh ceritanya… HAPPY READING! \(^o^)**

.

.

**Last Chapter**

.

'BRAK'

oke, kata - kata Kyuubi terpotong.

"Baiklah! Gue bakal bantu Naruto. Gue nggak mau dia kenapa - napa." sahut Gaara tegas dan meyakinkan setelah menggebrak meja makan. terlihat sekali pancaran jade miliknya yang menyala - nyala. Terlihat sekali amarah dan emosi di tatapan itu.

_'Biinngggoo! Kena kau!' _kata hati kecil Kyuubi. Kyuubi menunjukkan seringaiannya yang menyeramkan tanpa disadari oleh dua makhluk lainnya.

"Oke! Kita lancarkan rencana ini secepatnya!" Ucap Kyuubi masih dengan seringaiannya dan mata memincing.

"Wah! Terima kasih buat kalian berdua!" Seru Naruto girang. NAruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

_'Fufufu... Ini akan menarik...' _hati jahat Kyuubi.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Uda Haru bilang punya Masashi Kishimoto… #PLAK (mukulin yang tanya – tanya) *Haru dikejer masa maen mukul* #ngacir**

**Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto and many more~**

**Rate : T (mungkin bisa berubah)**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Warning! Yaoi, Rape, Gaje, OOC, OC, TYPO. So, Don't like, Don't read!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 Kepribadian Ganda?**

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, belum ada suara ayam berkokok, belum ada matahari terbit, setiap orang masih terlelap dalam mimpi mereka dan suara burung hantu masih terdengar. PLAK! Jelas masih malam tau! Jelas - jelas jam menunjukkan pukul 02.45.

Tapi ada seorang pemuda masih membuka matanya yang merah. Entah merah karena ngantuk atau karena memang matanya sudah merah. Ia tampak sibuk dengan semua peralatan mekaniknya. Sepertinya dia sedang membuat suatu benda mungil yang entah buat apa.

"Selesai!"

Teriaknya semangat sambil mengangkat benda yang tadi telah dia buat. Tapi nggak sampai membuat orang yang ada di seberang kamarnya terbangun.

"Khekhekhe... Sempurna..." Ucapnya dengan seringaian lebarnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat seram di tengah ruangan yang tidak begitu besar dengan siraman cahaya bulan.

"Mari kita bermain Uchiha... Fufu..." ia segera meletakkan benda tersebut di dalam laci mejanya dan segera tertidur di double bed miliknya.

.

.

**Rin-Rin-Rin-Rin**

.

.

'TING TONG TING TONG'

.

'Krik Krik' Hening. Belum ada yang membuka pintu pagar yang ada dihadapan Gaara sekarang ini.

_'... Jangan bilang mereka belum bangun.' _pikir Gaara yang sudah daritadi memencet bel kediaman Namikaze cukup lama. Saat akan memencet bel lagi, tiba - tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari kediaman tersebut dan seseorang tampak membuka pagar kediaman itu.

"Nee.. Ohayou Gaara... Maaf lama." seorang gadis berkuncir dua pirang mempersilahkan Gaara untuk masuk.

"Ohayou mo, Nggak apa - apa, sudah biasa." balasnya sambil berjalan masuk ke halaman besar milik Namikaze.

"Wah.. Ada apa Gaar? Tumben datangnya pagi banget? Ini baru jam setengah tujuh. Biasanya loe datang jam setengah delapan." bingung Haruko sambil menutup kembali pagar tersebut. Sekarang sih terlihat Gaara sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Haruko juga siap. Meski sama - sama satu yayasan Konoha, KIG dan KG memiliki seragam yang berbeda.

Gaara memakai celana pendeknya yang berwarna biru gelap dan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru muda dengan dasi silang berwarna senada dengan celananya serta lambang sekolah tepat disaku sebelah kanan kemeja di bagian dada. Ia memakai sepatu berwarna hitam merah dan kaus kaki putih dan ransel merah. Seragam cewek nya nggak beda jauh, hanya mereka pakai rok yang sedikit 5cm diatas lutut.

Kalau seragam KIG itu menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih dan sebuah vest bergaris silang - silang warna biru tua yang dasar warna vestnya biru muda yang terdapat lambang di sebelah kanan dada. Kayak yang sekarang dipakai sama Haruko. Ia menggunakan rok yang senada dengan vest miliknya. Kalau yang cewek memakai dasi pita berwarna biru gelap, sedangkan cowok juga nggak beda jauh sama seragam milik cewek. Bedanya yah mereka pakai celana, terus pakai dasi yang panjang yang harus di bikin simpul itu **(apa sih nama dasinya? #bingung)**.

"Oh... Kyuu suruh gue datang jam segini." jawab Gaara menanggapi Haruko.

"Eh? Ada urusan apa Kyuu-nii sama loe Gaar? Tumben... loe juga kayaknya uda nggak ngambek lagi ya?" tanya Haruko menyelidik dan berjalan mengikuti Gaara di belakang untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"..." Gaara memilh diam. _'Gue aja bingung, apalagi loe. Tapi semuanya ada hubungannya sama loe. Maaf Haruko... Loe nggak boleh tau. Demi Naruto gue.' _inner Gaara sok pede.

"Yo! Datang juga loe... hoam..." sambut Kyuubi yang sudah ada di ruang tamu sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya _say hai _sambil menguap. "Cepet ikut gue," perintah Kyuubi ke Gaara yang sedang melepas sepatunya.

"Kalian mau ngapain?" Haruko penasaran, dia mau ikut juga sama mereka.

Kyuubi yang sedang naik tangga pun menengok ke arah Haruko, "Bukan urusan loe kelinci. Mending siapin sarapan sana." kali ini dia merintah Haruko. Emang yah Kyuubi itu raja merintah. Ckckck...

Haruko mendengus sebal, lalu membuang muka sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Satu lagi perbedaan Haruko dan Naruto, Kalo Naruto ngambek kan gembungin pipi jadi tampak imut - imut seperti anak kecil. Kalo Haruko memilih membuang mukanya biar nggak menghajar orang yang bikin dia kesel. Jangan main - main sama Haruko deh kalau lagi marah. Cewek - cewek jago silat. Emang cowok doank yang kuat? Tapi Haruko tetep takluk sama Kyuubi dan bocah yang paling bisa buat Haruko terpojok, siapa lagi kalo bukan si Uchiha itu.

Kyuubi tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah adiknya itu, gini - gini dia sayang lho sama adiknya meski jahil dan usil habis. Gaara yang melihatnya tiba - tiba 'DEG' _blushing_ tanpa sebab.

_'Eh? Kenapa jantung gue? kok muka gue panas?' _Gaara panik dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya supaya nggak kelihatan dua makhluk selain dia yang ada disitu. _'Kenapa tiap dia tersenyum seperti itu gue pasti kalang kabut begini?'_

Kyuubi sih nggak sadar dan menapak tangga lagi. "Ayo apel!" ajak Kyuubi, tapi lebih tepatnya merintah untuk kesekian kalinya. Gaara masih menundukkan kepalanya dan ikut langkah Kyuubi menuju kamar Kyuubi yang bertuliskan _'My Room'_. Setelah terbuka, Gaara segera duduk di sofa kecil hitam milik Kyuubi yang ada di dekat jendela. Kyuubi membuka laci miliknya dan segera melempar sesuatu ke Gaara langsung sukses ditangkap sama Gaara.

"Apa ini? Bukannya ini kacamata?" tanya Gaara setelah membuka kotak yang diberikan oleh Kyuubi.

"Bukan kacamata biasa." balas Kyuubi yang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Maksud loe?"

"Itu radar."

"Radar?" Gaara membeo. "Bu... Buat apa?" Gaara semakin bingung. Nggak ngerti deh apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuubi. Gaara ada firasat kalau Kyuubi punya rencana lain dengan memanfaatkan dirinya.

"Malah tanya... katanya mau bantu ototou gue." Kyuubi bangkit berdiri dan membuka lemari pakaiannya yang ada disebelah sofa tempat Gaara duduk.

"Tapi..." belum sempat Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya, Kyuubi melempar sebuah kotak lagi, tapi lebih kecil.

"Hn? Apa lagi ini?" sambil melihat kotak kecil yang ada ditangannya. Ukurannya kayak kotak cincin.

"Alat pelacak. Pakai itu. Masukkin saja ke makanan Duren sama Kelinci." Kyuubi menyeringai dan tampak mendapatkan seragam sekolah miliknya dari dalam lemari.

Gaara bengong. Bingung... Tapi nggak sampai cengok kok. Dia tetap memasang wajah stoicnya yang entah kenapa nggak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Kyuubi melempar baju ke arah Gaara. Gaara protes, soalnya tepat menutupi kepalanya.

"Apa - apaan sih loe Kyuu...?" geram Gaara sambil mencengkram baju Kyuubi itu, tepatnya piyama dan menjauhkan dari wajahnya.

.

'Blush'

Muka Gaara merona sedikit. Sekarang hampir sama warnanya dengan rambut pekatnya itu. Kenapa? Semua gara - gara Kyuubi yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Kyuubi bertelanjang dada, menunjukkan kulit putihnya yang mulus dan tubuh yang sedikit berisi dan berbentuk. Gaara nggak berkedip melihat tubuh itu.

"Apel..." panggil Kyuubi, tapi Gaara nggak nanggepin.

"Apel...?" kali ini Kyuubi ngibasin tangannya di depan muka Gaara. Ia sadar dan tersentak kaget, "Eh?" jadi salting (salah tingkah).

"Jangan bengong oi... Penyakit Duren turun ke loe yah?" godanya sambil menyeringai ke arah Gaara.

"Ng... nggak kok. Yaudah, gue turun dulu." ucapnya panik dan segera beranjak dari sofa tersebut. Gaara segera keluar dari kamar Kyuubi.

.

**Kyuubi POV**

_'Kenapa sih dia? Tiba - tiba bengong begitu? Terus muka merahnya...'_ Aku memegang daguku ala detektif berpikir. _'Jangan - jangan dia terpesona sama tubuh gue? Apa... dia suka sama gue?'_ pikirku sok pede gitu. Aku menyeringai senang. Sepertinya perasaan aku bakal terbalas. Tinggal beberapa langkah saja mendekatinya.

Dengan perasaan senang, aku pun berjalan keluar dari kamar pribadiku. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke arah kamar mandi, tapi sebelum menuju kamar mandi, aku buka kamar milik si Duren yang memang tidak pernah dikunci olehnya. Kadang - kadang aku berpikir, gimana kalau rumah ini ke masukkan maling. Pasti bisa dia duluan yang kena. Yah meskipun belum terjadi dan pasti nggak terjadi.

Ku nyalakan lampu kamar miliknya itu. Terlihat warna kamarnya yang 'norak' menurutku, orange terang. Lalu aku lihat dirinya yang tertidur sangat pulas di ranjang single miliknya. Aku coba bangunkan dia, tapi dia malah membalikkan badannya membelakangi aku.

"Dasar nih bocah, susah banget tau bangunnya." kataku geram, entah untuk keberapa kalinya setiap membangunkan Ototouku ini.

Kali ini aku coba untuk menarik selimutnya. Setelah selimut itu lepas dari tubuhnya, dia malah semakin meringkukkan tubuhnya. Merasa kedinginan dan nggak tenang, ia sedikit membuka matanya yang sayu sambil mengigau, "Selimutnya jalan..." ucapnya. Aku geli mendengarnya dan ingin ketawa. Aku yang masih memegang selimut si Duren kaget. Tau - tau dia sudah menarik selimut itu dari tanganku. Ia segera tidur lagi dan membenamkan semua tubuhnya ke dalam selimut orange bergambar rubahnya itu.

Aku kesal? Pastinya begitu. Saat aku akan membangunkannya dengan cara kasar, entah kesambet apa, otak gilaku berjalan. Seperti mendapat panggilan kegelapan, aku langsung menyeringai dan beranjak mencari sesuatu di kamar miliknya ini. "Nah!" tidak sampai lima menit, akupun mendapat benda yang aku cari - cari dan segera menghampiri Duren yang tertidur.

Kalian mau tahu tidak apa yang aku pegang? Coba tebak! Benda ini lebat, berwarna coklat gelap, ada tongkatnya. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, terbuat dari unggas - unggas yang mungkin kesakitan saat miliknya dicabut secara masal tanpa ampun. Biasanya sih digunain buat membersihkan rumah yang kotor. Apakah itu? **(Reader : KEMOCENG!) **Pinter! Sekarang aku memegang kemoceng.

Kenapa kemoceng? Ingat kan apa kelemahan Duren (ada lho di chapter 1)? Selain itu ada efek lain yang terjadi di tubuh Duren. Cara ini memang paling ampuh dan kalian boleh lihat efek apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. _'Khekhekhe...'_

Sekali lagi, aku buka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sedikit kusingkapkan baju Naruto sebatas dada. Ia sedikit merinding tapi belum sadar juga. Mungkin karena kedinginan. Segera kudekatkan kemoceng tersebut dan...

"AAARRRGGGGGHHHH!"

**END Kyuubi POV**

.

.

**Rin-Rin-Rin-Rin**

.

.

Tepat hari Rabu pukul 07.45 di Kelas 3-B Konoha Gakuen Jr.

"Aargghh! Gatal!" keluh Naruto sambil menggaruk tangannya yang banyak bercak merah. Sekarang dia sudah ada di dalam kelasnya dan duduk di dekat jendela bagian belakang. Teman - teman nya yang lain hanya bisa menatap kasihan sama makhluk manis tersebut.

"Aduh Naruto... Jangan digaruk." kata Gaara sambil memberikan salep alergi ke tangan dan kaki Naruto.

"Gue nggak tahan Gaar... hiks..." masih sibuk menggaruk dan menahan tangisannya yang mau keluar. "Kyuu-nii tega... Hiks... Hiks..." meledak sudah tangisannya, tapi masih belum bisa berhenti untuk nggak menggaruk tubuhnya itu.

"Sabar yah... Dia emang tega. Dan jangan garuk - garuk gitu Naru..." Gaara menenangkan Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, biar nggak garuk - garuk lagi dan membuat salep yang baru dipoles hilang.

"Ohayou minna!" seorang lelaki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya muncul tiba - tiba dari daun pintu kelas 3-B. Beberapa orang menyambutnya dan membalas balik. Ia pun segera menuju bangkunya yang terletak di depan kursi Naruto. Ia yang melihat Naruto menangispun jadi penasaran. "Heh? Naru-chan kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Biasa Kiba, tau lah." kata seorang cewek dengan rambut bercepol yang duduk disebelah cowok bertato itu yang dipanggil Kiba. Ia sedang melihat Naruto serta Gaara.

Kiba tampak berpikir sebentar dengan memandang ke arah lain dan ber-O-ria.

"Kyuubi senpai kah?" ucapnya yakin sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya sejajar dengan pipinya dan disambut dengan anggukan dari cewek tersebut.

"Hiks... Kibaaaaa~" rengek Naruto yang sedang menatap Kiba. Kiba tiba - tiba merona, tapi nggak cuma Kiba doang. Seluruh isi kelas juga melihatnya yang menangis. Membuat Naruto semakin imut di mata milik lelaki maupun perempuan di kelas tersebut. Hampir saja semua mau menyerang Naruto, tapi nggak jadi. Gaara sukses memakai _deathglare_ miliknya, membuat ciut nyali anak- anak seisi kelas, terkecuali cewek bercepol dan Kiba.

Kiba pun membelai rambut Naruto biar Naruto tenang, "Kasihan Naru-chan. Jangan nangis lagi ya..." katanya.

"Kenapa nggak ke UKS aja Naru-chan?" tanya cewek bercepol tersebut sedikit iba melihat Naruto.

"Benar juga loe Tenten." ucap Gaara tiba - tiba setuju dengan cewek bernama Tenten itu dan menarik tangan Naruto. "Ayo kita ke UKS. Sembuhin dulu alergi loe ini." yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan sesugukan Naruto.

"Eh... gue ikut..." Kiba mengejar Gaara dan Naruto. Tenten juga beranjak dari kursinya ngekor ketiga makhluk itu. Tenten nggak mau menyia - nyiakan kesempatan. Siapa tau dia bisa bolos bentar dari pelajaran pertama. Sementara yang lain tetap di kelas dengan sedikit kecewa karena kehilangan primadona kelas mereka tersebut.

.

.

**Rin-Rin-Rin-Rin**

.

.

Pukul 11.00 kelas 3-III di Konoha International Gakuen Jr.

"Haru-chan! Ke kantin yuk..." Ajak Ino yang sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri di sebelah Sakura di daun pintu kelas.

"Ha'i!" ucapnya semangat dan segera menuju arah Ino dan Sakura. Mereka pun segera menuju kantin untuk mencari cemilan, lumayan isi perut sedikit, yang penting nggak membuat mereka gemuk.

Tunggu sebentar! Kalau mau ke kantin, otomatis mereka melewati kelas 3-I. Kalian tahu itu kelas siapa? Yuph! Bocah Uchiha itu ada disini. Haruko dkk yang merasa risih untuk melewati kelas tersebut langsung berjalan buru - buru sebelum terlihat oleh Sasuke. Kalau dilihat dari luar kelas, Sasuke sekarang sibuk dikerubungi oleh cewek - cewek dikelasnya. Tapi ternyata dia melihat Haruko dkk lewat melintasi kelasnya itu dari jendela. Merasa bosan dengan suasana ini, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengejar Haruko. Dia masih belum puas dengan sikap Haruko kemarin saat mereka bertemu.

Haruko, Ino dan Sakura yang sedang asik mengobrol, tiba - tiba mendapati Sasuke yang mendekati Haruko. Mereka membalikkan tubuh mereka menghadap Sasuke. Seketika itu juga _mood _Haruko meluap, tergantikan dengan perasaan sebal yang amat sangat membuncah. Kalau Sakura sih pasang sikap siaga 1 kalau - kalau nanti akan terjadi pertumpahan darah. Kalau Ino, nggak beda jauh sama Sakura, tapi wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Ada apa tuan muda?" tanya Haruko dengan nada menekannya. Dia pasang wajah terseram miliknya. Ditatapnya tajam dengan mata violetnya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai, melihat 'mainan'nya sekarang ada di depan mata.

"Bosan. Ayo kita main." ajak Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Menurut Haruko itu bukanlah sebuah ajakkan, tapi perintah yang nggak bisa dibantah lagi. Dia mendengus kesal dan membuang wajahnya dan melankahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Sungguh, Haruko sekarang lagi nggak mau meladeni siapapun meskipun itu Sasuke yang paling nggak suka diacuhkan. Apalagi sekarang dia masih lelah karena kemarin seharian menjaga stand. Ino dan Sakura sedikit lega dengan keputusan Haruko untuk menghindar.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak terima. Dia langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Haruko dan menariknya. Haruko terjatuh dan marah. "Apa - apaan loe! ..."

"Haruko!" teriak seseorang memotong kata - kata Haruko yang terjatuh dan akan marah tadi.

Haruko langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Ditatapnya pria berjaket hijau dan berambut lucu yang sekarang ada di depannya. Ino dan Sakura membantu Haruko untuk bangun.

"Kenapa Lee?" sahut Haruko yang sedang menahan emosi dalam dirinya tersebut. Sementara Lee masih menghirup udara karena daritadi lari terus, jadi agk sedikit cape.

"Kok loe bisa disini Lee?" tanya Sakura yang tampaknya sedikit merona, wajarkan kalau melihat orang yang disukai pasti sedikit malu.

"Hosh... itu... Naruto... alerginya semakin parah kayaknya... Gaara minta tolong ambil obat sama kamu Haruko..." jawab Lee menjelaskan alasannya kesini.

"Eh!" Haruko syok. "Tambah parah? Pasti di garuk lagi sama dia ya? Dasar ade gue yang satu itu." ia memukul pelan wajahnya karena nggak habis pikir sama kebiasaan dedenya itu kalau alerginya kumat. _'Kyuu-nii... bikin repot saja'_ pikir Haruko. _'Tapi syukurlah, gue bisa menghindar dari pantat ayam itu.'_

"Ayo ikut ke kelas gue Lee. Ino, Sakura kalau mau ke kantin duluan nggak apa - apa." kata Haruko berjalan menuju kelasnya melewati sosok Sasuke yang daritadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kami ikut..." ucap Ino dan Sakura berbarengan. Kalau Sakura sih pengen dekat - dekat Lee. Lee juga senang kalau di dekat Sakura. Sebenarnya mereka sehati, tapi belum ada yang mau menembak (mati dong?). Apa lagi Sakura punya satu kebiasaan yang bisa membuat kaum lelaki kerepotan. Otomatis dia nggak ada niat tuh buat nembak, takut - takut Lee nggak terima dengan hobinya itu.

Back to story, Sasuke sekarang sebal. Setiap akan mengganggu Haruko, pasti ada saja yang mengganggunya. Dia jadi geram mendengar nama Naruto, Lee, dan Gaara. Yang dia tahu mereka nggak satu sekolah sama dirinya. Soalnya Sasuke tidak ingat ada murid bernama itu di KIG ini. Padahal Sasuke mengenal semua murid di KIG ini. Otaknya memang cerdas, hanya sekali membaca data seseorag dia pasti bisa ingat terus. Di pelajaran juga seperti itu. Hanya membaca 3-5 kali saja langsung hafal. Entah otaknya terbuat dari apa. Orang - orang sampai mengira dia itu robot atau android yang otaknya sudah terprogram atau alien yang bisa baca nama orang hanya dengan melihat mereka dengan wujud tampan. Tapi sekali lagi salah. Dia manusia juga kayak yang lainnya. Soalnya Sasuke sempat kalah oleh Shikamaru yang ternyata punya IQ tertinggi di angkatan mereka.

.

'DRRT DRRT'

Torch milik Sasuke bergetar. Dikeluarkannya Torch hitamnya dari kantong celana sebelah kanan dan diangkat olehnya.

"...Hn... Baiklah... Hn..." setelah pembicaraan selesai, ia memasukkan kembali Torch nya itu ke kantong celananya kembali. Dilangkahkan kakinya itu menuju keluar gedung KIG.

.

.

**Rin-Rin-Rin-Rin**

.

.

Pukul 11.30 di UKS KG.

"Naruto.." panggil seorang guru yang terdapat luka di hidungnya.

"Nani Iruka sensei? Ukh..." tanya Naruto yang sedang terbaring di ranjang menahan rasa gatal yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Kalau ditanya gimana posisinya sekarang ini, tangannya sedang terikat di kedua sudut ranjang. Tapi tenang, nggak ada yang bisa apa - apain Naruto sekarang. Secara dia sedang dijaga oleh Iruka sensei dan Gaara yang merupakan pelaku pengikatan Naruto ini. Tapi sekarang Gaara sedang mengikuti pelajaran. Nggak mungkin kan Gaara bolos pelajaran selama seharian penuh, sementara dia nggak sakit apa - apa. Jadi begini lah keadaan sekarang.

"Sensei mau ke kantin sebentar mencari makan. Kamu sensei tinggal nggak apa - apa kan? Lagi pula semua sedang belajar sih..." tanya Iruka di balik bilik tempat Naruto terbaring.

"Iya... nggak apa - apa sensei." balasnya dan tersenyum pilu mengingat dirinya tersiksa rasa gatal yang super duper gatal (namanya gatal ya gatallah). "Jangan biarinin siapapun masuk ya Naruto." kata Iruka yang segera ngacir pergi mencari makan dipinggir kali. #PLAK! di kantin maksudnya. Terus dia memang ingin ketemu dengan tambatan hatinya untuk makan bersama, makanya dia rela ninggalin Naruto. (Poor Naruto).

Naruto yang sendirian pun jadi terus mengeluh. "Gaara dan Iruka sensei keterlaluan. Aduh... Gatel begini malah diikat. Ukh... Gatel! Gatel! ARGH!" kesal Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh umpatannya. Dengan berteriak seperti itu, Naruto merasa sedikit mengurangi rasa gatalnya.

'GREK'

.

**Sasuke POV**

_'Apa sih maunya tousan? Masa gue disuruh menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini?' _keluhku yang sudah kesal. Dua kali aku dibuat kesal hari ini. Aku lihat seorang guru yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan menuju kearah berlawanan dari aku datang. Saat aku mau melewati ruangan tersebut, aku mendengar suara yang menurutku sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Gaara dan Iruka sensei keterlaluan. Aduh... Gatel begini malah diikat. Ukh... Gatel! Gatel! ARGH!"

Aku kenal suara itu! Baru kemarin aku mendengarnya. 'Mainan' milikku seorang! Aku menyeringai senang dan menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan ruangan tersebut. Masih bisa kudengar beberapa keluhannya. Lalu kubuka pintu geser tersebut.

'GREK'

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke dalam. Aku cari sosok tersebut, tapi tidak ada. Hanya ada meja dengan banyak catatan dan kursi kosong. sebuah lemari di pojok kanan dan kiri. Lalu dapat aku lihat juga dua buah bilik, ruang untuk anak - anak yang sakit untuk istirahat. Yang satu tertutup dan yang satu lagi terbuka dan jelas kosong.

Hening. Tidak ada suara keluhan seperti tadi lagi. Sepertinya orang itu sedang membuat seakan - akan UKS ini sepi. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin ketahuan ada disini. Hanya pendapatku sih...

Ku sibakkan kain yang menutupi bilik itu. Dapat aku lihat, seorang cowok manis, bermata biru bak langit. Rambut pirang dan kulitnya sedikit banyak bercak - bercak merah. Kedua tangannya terikat, masing - masing dikedua sudut ranjang. Lalu... Tunggu! Tiga pasang goresan di pipi? Aku semakin senang dengan apa yang ada dihadapanku sekarang ini. Tampak sekali wajahnya panik saat melihatku.

"Ka-Kau... Kok loe... disini?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit bergetar dan pucat. Sepertinya dia takut melihat kehadiranku ini.

"Kita bertemu lagi.. Dobe..." jawabku menyeringai berjalan mendekati dirinya yang begitu menggoda iman. Lihat saja posisinya. Tangan yang terikat dikedua sudut ranjang, muka yang memerah (efek bercak merah), mata yang sedikit layu karena lelah (mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan bercak - bercak merah itu) dan sedikit berkeringat.

"AAAA! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriaknya super keras. Membuat telingaku sakit. Tapi aku tahu kalau ruang UKS ini memang sedikit jauh dari ruang kelas lainnya, jadi 'mungkin' suaranya tidak akan mengganggu suasana belajar yang tercipta di setiap ruang kelas.

"Posisimu bagus..." kataku, ingin sekali aku menjahilinya.

"Jangan... Please..." ucapnya memelas kearahku. Sepertinya dia ingin menangis. Terdengar dari suaranya yang mulai bergetar ketakutan.

"Kenapa?" balasku yang sudah mulai menyentuh wajahnya. Sedikit kuelus wajahnya yang merah itu, terasa sekali getaran tubuhnya.

"Te...me..." Dia mencoba menolak pendekatanku ini, tiba - tiba dia tendangkan kaki kanannya kearahku. Tapi dengan mudah aku tangkap. Dia mencoba menggunakan kaki satunya dan mengarah ke wajahku, segera aku mundurkan wajahku kebelakang dan ku tangkap dengan tangan kiriku. Langsung saja aku melompat ke atas tempatnya tertidur dan menduduki kakinya supaya tidak bisa senonoh lagi terhadap diriku.

"Akh! Apa - apaan loe!" teriaknya meringis. Mungkin sedikit sakit saat aku tiba - tiba saja lompat dan menduduki kakinya itu.

"Ini hukuman buat loe Dobe..." aku mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit seragamnya. Aku bisa merasakan getaran tubuhnya yang ketakutan.

"Pergi! Jangan buka baju gue! Argh! Lepass!" teriaknya histeris.

Aku nggak suka teriakkannya itu. Berisik sekali. Kukeluarkan saja sapu tangan milikku dari saku celana belakang.

"Ma-mau.. ap... mmPHHH!" kusumpel mulutnya itu dengan sapu tanganku.

"Jangan berisik! Kalo loe berisik lagi, gue nggak segan - segan buat lakuin sesuatu yang buat loe nyesel!" ancamku yang disambut dengan dirinya yang tiba - tiba diam. Aku tahu, dia pasti syok berat dan takut. Aku semakin menyeringai senang melihat ekspresi ketakutannya sekarang. Entah kenapa, menurutku ini menarik. Padahal biasanya aku pasti langsung membuang orang - orang yang takut samaku. Dan yang aku tahu nggak takut sama aku ya Haruko.

Ku lihat wajah si 'Dobe', memang mirip dengan Haruko. Mungkin ini yang membuatku sedikit tertarik dengan bocah ini. Kemudian lihat matanya. Indah sekali, seakan aku sedang menatap langit yang terbentang luas di luar sana.

Aku terus melanjutkan kegiatanku yang tadi sempat tertunda. Aku mulai membuka seragamnya, kancing ke lima telah terbuka, tinggal yang terakhir. Kemudian kusibakkan kaos di dalamnya. terlihatlah dada bidangnya yang sedikit sekali terbentuk dan sedikit berisi.

Tunggu sebentar... Bercak merah?

Ku lihat lagi wajahnya yang pucat dengan bercak merah dan terdiam. Ku hentikan kegiatanku dan membuka sapu tangan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Ukh..." tiba - tiba dia meringis. Sepertinya menahan sesuatu.

"Bercak apa ini Dobe?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran dengan bercak merah yang ada di seluruh tubuhnya.

"..." dia diam saja. Sepertinya masih takut terhadap ancamanku tadi.

"Jawab! Apa mau gue lebih lanjut?" ancamku sudah siap - siap ambil ancang - ancang buat nyerang.

"Jangan!" dia kalang kabut, lalu menutup matanya.

"...alergi."

**End Sasuke POV**

.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia menutup kembali baju Naruto yang ia sibakkan. Segera ia menyingkir dari tubuh Naruto dan berdiri di sebelah kanan ranjang Naruto tertidur.

"... Siapa nama loe Dobe?"

"Heh?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan buat gue mengulang petanyaan lagi!" sukses membuat Naruto terkesiap.

"Na.. Naruto..."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar dan mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Ia merasa kalau dirinya pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada dan tiba - tiba tertawa. Sasuke ingat kalau tadi Haruko sempat bilang kalau makhluk yang di depannya ini adiknya. Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi ngeri dan bingung.

_'Kerasukkan apa ini manusia? Tiba - tiba tertawa sendiri. Kesambet setan tertawa ya barusan?' _batin Naruto.

"Hahaha... Dobe... bukan... maksud gue Naruto... dunia sempit yah..." ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Mak... maksud loe?" tanya Naruto masih dengan posisinya itu.

"Hn? Lupakan..." balasnya singkat dan mulai melangkah keluar dari bilik Naruto. Sasuke hendak keluar dari UKS. Naruto diam tidak berkata - kata.

"Dobe... Kali ini loe gue lepasin... Tapi tidak lain kali." dan segera melesat keluar dari UKS. Ingat lho kalau Sasuke ada urusan di KG.

Melihat Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya, Naruto bernapas lega. Setelah ketegangan yang dirasakan tadi, rasa gatal yang daritadi menghantuinya kembali lagi. Tapi tiba - tiba ada lagi yang masuk ke dalam UKS. Naruto was - was dengan kehadiran orang tersebut.

"Si..siapa?" suara Naruto tampak sedikit bergetar. Wajahnya sedikit tegang dan ada sedikit keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Nee Naruto. Aku sudah dapat obatnya nih." ucap makhluk dengan rambut batok hitamnya dan aksennya yang khas. Ia memunculkan kepalanya di bilik milik Naruto.

Naruto yang tadi memasang wajah tegang bernapas lega. Ia bersyukur bukan bocah Uchiha ataupun orang - orang yang tertarik dengannya yang datang.

"Ah... Makasih Lee..." ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"No Problem!" ucap Lee sambil menunjukkan jempol besarnya dan cengiran khas yang menunjukkan Gigi iklan pasta Close Up. Lee meletakkan sebuah botol salep dan botol obat tablet di meja sebelah ranjang Naruto.

"Bisa to.."

"Kalau begitu, aku balik dulu Naruto." kata Lee mengangkat satu tangannya dan langsung melesat meninggalkan Naruto dengan kecepatan larinya yang super cepat. Untung larinya sedang wajar, jadi barang - barang yang ada di sekitar Lee tidak terbang ke sembarang tempat.

"Argh! Lee! Jangan pergi dulu! Gue juga belum selesai ngomong!" teriakkan sia - sia dari Naruto yang melihat kepergian Lee dari hadapannya. Naruto pun mengeluh dan merasa ingin nangis, "Huwee... Gimana gue pake itu obat kalau guenya aja keiket gini?"

_'Hari ini sial banget! Terutama bertemu Teme itu. Ingin rasanya membatalkan rencana yang telah aku buat. Tapi hari ini harus cepat dijalankan.. Buat Nee-chan, gue nggak boleh mundur, meski nggak mau ketemu Teme itu.' _pikirnya.

"Tapi setidaknya lepasin gue! Tolooong~" keluhnya lagi.

.

**Rin-Rin-Rin-Rin**

.

Pukul 17.00, 1 jam setelah bubar sekolah. Keadaan sekolah sudah mulai tenang, tinggal beberapa anak yang masih ekskul atau rapat OSIS masih berada disana. Tapi ada seseorang yang tidak mengikuti kedua kegiatan diatas, seorang wanita dengan paras cantik dan manis, dengan rambut pirang sepinggang yang dikuncir dua. Memiliki mata violet dan kulit tan sedang menunggu di depan sebuah gedung sekolah ternama, KIG. Tampaknya dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang sangat penting. Tapi tidak ada yang menggubrisnya, soalnya semua lagi sibuk dengan kegiatan masing - masing.

_'Yosh! Mulai jalankan rencananya!'_ batin wanita tersebut.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit ia menunggu disana. Sesekali dilihatnya jam tangan orangenya, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 17. 26. Sepertinya wanita ini juga sudah mulai nggak sabar dan kesal.

"Kenapa lama banget sih?" ucapnya geram.

Matanya melirik ke loker sepatu yang telihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya daritadi. Pemuda berambut pantat bebek, berwarna hitam, bermata hitam, tinggi dengan tubuh tegap. Sekarang orang itu sedang mengganti sepatu wajib belajar dengan sepatu yang tadi dipakai dari rumahnya. Sementara sang wanita terus memandang sosok yang ada di depannya itu. Tampak sebuah senyum terulas di bibir sang gadis.

Selesai mengganti sepatunya, sang pria menatap sosok yang familiar olehnya dan mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Apa senyum - senyum nggak jelas?" tanya sang pria ketus.

"Nggak apa - apa kok." balas si pirang.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku melihat salah satu mainanku berdiri di depan pintu dekat loker sepatu. Aku bingung melihat dirinya yang tersenyum sendiri. Entah kenapa feelingku tidak enak dengan keadaan ini. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Apa senyum - senyum nggak jelas?" tanyaku bingung dengan sikapnya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ku masukkan tanganku ke dalam saku celana milikku.

"Nggak apa - apa kok." balasnya.

"Tumben loe nggak menghindar. Sayang gue lagi nggak ada waktu buat ladenin loe." ucapku seadanya yang memang kenyataan seperti itu. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan dirinya.

Saat aku berjalan ke arah parkiran, dia terus mengikuti aku. Hey! Ini tidak seperti Haruko yang biasanya. Aku sudah sampai ke belakang gedung, tempat memarkir mobil yang memang banyak sekali mobilnya dengan harga mahal. Memang semua yang bersekolah disini memakai mobil. Kalau kendaraan beroda dua malah nggak kelihatan. Mungkin ada, tapi memarkirnya di gedung sebelah, alias KG.

Ku lihat dia masih saja mengikutiku sampai ke parkiran. Karena merasa tidak nyaman, akupun membalikkan tubuhku dan memegang bahunya, tepatnya sih mencengkramnya.

"Loe mau apa?" bentakku. Sedikit terdiam dan terkejut, akhirnya dia menatap diriku.

"A-ano... boleh ikut?" tanya sedikit bergetar.

Aku kaget dan sedikit mengendurkan genggaman tanganku di bahunya. Ku lihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

'DEG'

'_Ke-kenapa ini?'_ pikirku bingung, melihat wajahnya yang begitu... _manis_? Nggak boleh! Gue kan cuma anggap dia mainan gue. Mana boleh perasaan kayak gini muncul! Ku gelengkan kepalaku untuk membuang pikiran barusan. Lalu ku tatap lagi wajahnya.

"Bo-boleh?" tanyanya.

Sungguh! Sejak kapan dia jadi manis begini? Biasanya dia pasti akan pergi begitu melihat diriku dan akan membuang mukanya. Nggak pernah aku melihatnya bersikap seperti ini.

"Hn." jawabku nggak jelas. Lalu aku membuang muka dan membuka pintu mobilku.

"Hn itu artinya ya atau tidak?" tanyanya lagi dengan suaranya yang terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya. Apa dia benar - benar Haruko?

Aku nggak menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Lalu dia juga nggak banyak tanya lagi dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil milikku dan duduk di kursi samping pengemudi, tempat milikku duduk. Kulihat dirinya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan sepertinya ngambek. Terlihat imut. Tiba - tiba dia ngomong, "Kalau orang bertanya dijawab dong". Ingin sekali aku mencubit pipinya. Benar - benar terlihat imut. Aku mencoba melirik dirinya cukup lama.

"Haruko..." panggilku.

"Nani?" tanyanya melihat diriku dan tidak terlihat ngambek lagi.

"Loe sakit?" ku arahkan kepalaku untuk melihat dirinya. Tiba - tiba dia kalang kabut dan aku sedikit curiga akan sikapnya ini.

"A-ano... Sa-sakit? Nggak kok..." terlihat sekali kegugupan dari setiap ucapannya itu.

Aku masih tidak menyalakan mesin mobilku. "Loe mau mempermainkan gue?" interogasiku terhadapnya.

"Ng-nggak kok!" elaknya.

Kuberikan deathglare milikku terhadapnya. Meneliti setiap gerakkannya yang menurutku.. _aneh_.. maksudnya berbeda dari biasanya. Ku berikan tatapan tajamku ke arahnya sampai - sampai keringat dingin mulai muncul dari pelipisnya, tapi tatapan matanya masih terlihat tidak takut.

"Gue mohon. Jangan bilang siapa - siapa kalau gue nungguin dan ikut sama loe. Gue cuma mau lebih mengenal loe kok." ucap Haruko to the point dan mukanya memerah sambil membuang mukanya.

'DEG'

Jantungku berdebar keras mendengar penuturannya itu. Sepertinya wajahku sedikit memanas.

_'Ingin mengenal diri gue?' _batinku. Aku tahu kalau ucapannya ini hanya bohongan. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah dianggap musuh bebuyutan selama 2 tahun bisa sedekat ini. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke depan dan menyalakan mesin Benz hitamku.

_'Sepertinya ada yang loe rencanain terhadap diri gue?' _pikirku.

_'Oke... Gue bakal ikutin semua yang loe rencanain... Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik.'_

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

**Huweee... Telat lagi updatenya. Padahal Sudah cukup lama ini cerita jadi #bungkuk - bungkuk minta maaf. Semua gara - gara komputer... T_T hiks~  
><strong>

**Naruto : Alasan aja loe Haru. Kalo males bilang aja.**

**Haru : Nggak kok... Beneran! #nyari alesan**

**Sasuke : tau nggak sih Reader?Haru itu pemalas banget...**

**Haru : #mukul Sasuke pake centong "buka kartu As orang ajh loe... Ntar gue ganti peran loe loh"**

**Sasuke : #ngusap kepala "... Jangan dong" #puppy eyes no jutsu -cling cling-**

**Haru : Aduh tidak kuat lihatnya!  
><strong>

**Haruko : Pukul lagi donk Haru... Pukul Sasukenya... Jangan biarkan dia pakai jurus itu untuk menaklukanmu!  
><strong>

**Sasuke : ... #deathglare**

**Haru : Nggak tega~ #pundung  
><strong>

**Itachi : Haduh... ada apa ini? **

**Sasuke : koq loe disini aniki? #pasang wajah nggak seneng**

**Itachi : Jangan galak - galak gitu ah Sasu-chan. Cuma mau protes, kok gue nggak muncul - muncul?**

**Haru : Santai... Ada giliranmu nanti. Oke? ffufufu~**

**Kyuubi : Nggak ada dia juga nggak apa - apa...**

**Itachi : Sirik aje loe~ Tar gue kasih Mangekyou tau rasa**

**Kyuubi : Apa? Cari ribut loe! Sini! #perang sama Itachi  
><strong>

**Naruto : Liat mereka Sasuke... Neechan...**

**Sasuke : ckckckc~**

**Haruko : Uda besar kasih contoh tidak baik untuk kita. **

**Sasu&Naru : #mengangguk setuju**

**Akhirnya mereka bertiga melihat pertengkaran sensor antara Itachi dan Kyuubi.  
><strong>

**Kiba : Oi Haru... Komputer loe uda bisa baca USB tuh! Lemotnya sih masih parah... tapi bisa baca USB ajh uda bagus kan?**

**Haru : #meluk Kiba# aduh makasih Kiba!**

**Kiba : Sama - sama~ nah... akhirnya bisa Update chapter 3 nya yah... inget Review and No Flame... Thx.**

**Haru : o yha... minta pendapat juga untuk alur cerita selanjutnya gimana ^^. Haru mencoba memenuhi harapan pembaca. N minta kritik untuk chapter 3 ini... Arigatou~ m(_ _)m  
><strong>


End file.
